Can't Check This
by bardenacappella
Summary: Sequel to 'Puck Me.' Its been seven years since meeting Chloe Beale and now Beca Mitchell is one of the highest paid Hockey players in the NHL, playing for the New York Rangers. She has it all at her fingertips, the fame, the fortune and the love of her life. But will one incident, cost her everything she worked so hard for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone but it's finally here. The sequel to 'Puck Me' has officially begun. If you're just coming by for the first time, you should go read 'Puck Me' first and then you can continue with this one. Let me know what everyone thinks of chapter one and if I should keep going.**

Chloe's POV

Beca and I have come a long way from college. She went from college hockey to being a prospect for the New York Rangers (her favorite team in the world), to getting to play for them and I'm extremely proud of my woman. Although being a NHL soon-to-be-hockey-wife is awesome it does have its downsides.

Beca is almost always gone at practice or a game, we travel a lot more and there are more girls ogling over her, don't they know she's spoken for? I thought the fame was bad in college but in the NHL its worse. I mean, I've been handling it for years so I think I'm use to it for now but still, some things bother me. We now reside in New York to make it easier for everything and I absolutely love New York so I have no problems with our location.

Today is our seventh year anniversary, well one of our anniversaries. Beca likes to celebrate every little thing in our relationship because she's sappy and romantic and I secretly love it. She doesn't show it much in front of the guys but when she's just with me, I have her wrapped around my finger. She also likes to have an excuse to buy me gifts, expensive one's.

On my birthday, she bought me a car, a real nice car with a sunroof and heated seats and that camera that shows you where your backing up because let's face it, I'm a horrible driver. I was nervous to have a new car because I'm so use to driving my other one and I was scared I would scratch or dent this one and Beca would be mad at me. Even though I don't really think she would because every time I cry for no matter what reason she is always there to hug and console me. Like I said, wrapped around my finger.

Anyway, we celebrate our anniversary on the day we had our "First Official Date" and Beca seems to think our first official date was the first time we had sex. I disagree since we hardly knew each other apart from how well we fit together in bed. I prefer the month after when I wasn't thinking with my vagina.

I still debate that one time she locked me in the conference room at work and forced me to have coffee with her our first real date. I'm ready t go with the night she took me out for dinner and we ended up back at hers banging like bunnies, which is what were celebrating tonight.

Unfortunately, we might not get to fuck like it's the first time because Beca is on a bus right now on the way back to New York after a series of away games. She's been gone for almost two weeks and I miss her like crazy. There was a snowstorm making its way through last time I checked with her and they're stuck at some rest stop which means she probably wont even be home tonight, the thought is disappointing I just hope she's okay.

If the snow doesn't slow down she might have to stay at hotel for the night with the team and its already four o'clock. If that's the case, we might be able to have phone sex but that depends on how many people are around her. Its still nothing compared to the real life thing but sometimes you have to settle with what you can get. Basically, this anniversary sucks already.

Even if she does make it home in time, she's bound to be exhausted which puts a damper on tonight's plans. Not that she wont be up for it, she is always up for sex with me but she probably wont be on her A game. She usually shoots for giving me more than one orgasm but she might just settle for one and done.

While I'm at work, Aubrey comes in telling me I have a delivery. I'm not surprised since Beca always likes to send me things at work. I go to the lobby and its seven bouquets of flowers, all red white and blue (rangers colors) and a note card peeking out of the top. I tell the delivery men to put the flowers in my office so its not blocking the lobby and so I stop all these stares people are giving me. Can't a woman get her girl flowers on their anniversary without the stares, damn!

When I'm back in my office I try and find places for the flowers throughout the room but its so damn small and so many flowers. In the end, I have a cluttered office but I don't care, my heart melts at how much Beca thinks about me. I take the note card from one the bouquets and start reading.

 _Chloe,_

 _Seven years ago we met and you changed my life. You agreed to go out for coffee with me and then agreed to go out on a real date. I've never met anyone worth my time but you. You turned my world upside down in the best way._

 _You're so beautiful, amazing, encouraging, humble, silly, inappropriate, crazy, hot and funny. I love every inch of you and I will never stop. You are my miracle, motivation and forever love. I go into every game thinking of you and fighting for you. Every win is dedicated to you and I will never stop striving to make you proud._

 _You made me who I am today and I thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I'm the luckiest woman in the world and I know everyone says that but no, I am truly the luckiest, fuck everyone else. My fiancé is the greatest gift to earth and she's all mine. I'll love you always and sometimes I think I love you more than you love me but that's okay because I know you love me just as much._

 _I could go on and on here about how much I love you and how you make me feel but I'll save the rest of my words for tonight. I love you so much, even when you flinch in your sleep and slap me across the face (you need to work on that ;)_

 _I love you (for the nine thousandth time)_

 _-Beca_

 _P.s. I love you (I don't know if I mentioned that yet)_

 _;)_

And I'm in tears. That is the most beautiful heartfelt note I have received yet from her and I've received MANY notes over the years. She's so silly and stupid but she's also so smart and loving. If anything, I'm the lucky one. I have a hot, sexy professional hockey player as a fiancé, how am I not winning at life?

I'm tempted to look this up on google to see if she just copied this from somewhere and 'Becafied' it to her liking but then again, Beca was an English major in college so I know this is all her doing. It just makes me want her to get home as soon as possible tonight. She deserves the best and I want to give that to her.

I turn around and Aubrey id sniffing all the flowers.

"C'mon, we gotta take a selfie with the flowers to send to Beca." She says, getting her phone out from her back pocket.

We get together and take a nice selfie with the flowers, then we get a little crazy and start doing weird poses with the flowers. At one point I stuff some of the flowers down my shirt and in between my boobs for a little cleavage shot to send to Beca showing her I got the flowers and what she'll be looking forward to tonight if she gets to come home.

Of course at that moment my boss decides to walk in to my office interrupting our little party. I rip the flowers out from my cleavage hoping he didn't notice but I know he has and my face can't get any redder.

"Miss. Posen," he nods looking from Aubrey to me. "Miss. Beale"

he crosses his arms over his chest, his face giving nothing away.

"You two look like your hard at work."

Aaaaaand were in so much trouble.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jarvis, Beca sent me these for our anniversary and I was just sending her a picture showing her I received them because she worries if they don't get to me."

Now that I have explained myself, he knows what kind of picture Beca was getting and I'm even more embarrassed if possible.

"I'm not sure I wanted an explanation, Chloe, I'd like to see you in my office."

 _shit._

"Now?"

"Yes, now." He fires back.

My stomach drops and I stand to smooth my dress shirt back out, shooting Aubrey a look of panicked terror. She mouths 'sorry' at me but its not her fault. I would have done something equally as stupid with or without her, doing stupid things is my forte.

At this point, walking down to Mr. Jarvis's office, I just wonder about Beca and how she's doing or if she'll ever make it home tonight, because I have a feeling I'm about to get canned.

 _Happy Anniversary to us._

 **A/N: Shorter chapter for the first, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. Also, you guys can give me things you might like to see happen in this sequel, I can't promise anything but I'm always up for reading your thought's and input.**

 **You guys rock, thanks for sticking with me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys for all the love so far on the sequel, it really makes my day. You guys are so funny with the comments on how you're dreading the drama lol I hope you think it wont be too bad. Let's see if I live up to the hype with Chapter two :)**

Chloe's POV

It turns out Mr. Jarvis didn't want to fire me (thank god)—after I went on a spree of apologizing profusely and assuring him that what me and Aubrey were doing would never happen again—he went on to tell me how I'm one of his most promising accountants and how I made some wise choices in the last account I handled and balanced their portfolio well.

I was shocked to say the least, being the fiancé to a famous professional ice hockey player has its reputation. In reality, I don't really need the job, Beca has enough money to support the both of us for the rest of our lives but I don't want to sit around and be a hockey wife. I'm good at accounting and I enjoy it, as much as Beca always reminds me she can take care of me, I'm not going to leave my job just because she has money. I would feel useless at home and bored and I didn't go to college for nothing, I want to be a successful accountant and by what Mr. Jarvis is telling me, I think I'm on the right track.

He also proceeded to tell me that he wants me to present the biggest account I have ever managed next week. Rick Nash plays left wing for the Rangers, I met him through Beca. One night we went out and his wife happened to be there so we started talking, she asked me what I did so I told her. Next thing I know, I go into work and Mrs. Nash called and made an appointment specifically asking for me. Mr. Jarvis hesitantly let me draw up a proposal for her account. He of course had to review it first but it was one of the biggest opportunities I've had yet, opportunities that make everyone hate me at work.

He wants me to present for them next week which would be the biggest presentation I've ever had. I've only handled accounts with half a million or less, so this is a big step for me. I told Aubrey about it after she asked if I got fired and she seemed happy for me but I can tell she's a little bummed. Best friends or not, were still competing with each other and I feel like I only got this chance because of my connections from Beca being a NHL player but I shove that thought aside and hope for the best.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I get a text from Beca that they're still pretty far away and I'm totally bummed out and I swear its not because I wont get to have amazing sex after a week with only my vibrator but I genuinely miss all of Beca not just her tongue or fingers and I wish I could see her so I can cuddle her and never let her go again. Who evented away games? Because they suck, I'm not a fan.

I drive home thinking of her and how much I wish she was here with me. When I get up the stairs to the front door, I enter the code and hurry myself inside, its very cold out there because it just snowed the night prior, so there's nothing I want more than to climb into bed and snuggle up to my favorite fluffy pillow pet (don't judge me, it was a birthday gift from Beca and it smells like her so I like to hold it and pretend its her when she's not there).

The entry way is pretty dark so I have a hard time seeing, its unlikely for it to be this dark, usually we have the lights on a timer at night, unless it's broken or something. I make a mental note to mention it to Beca so she can have the guy come and take a look at it, I hope its nothing major and can be fixed but then again, Beca has money for anything so its not that big of a deal if we have to buy a new one—the perks of having a rich fiancé.

When I'm making my way to the living room, I hit something, which scares the carp outta me and makes me scramble for the light switch. When I turn it on, I scream so loud I'm pretty sure I've woken up our entire neighborhood. There in my living room is a bunch of giant cardboard cutout's of Beca. They are all the cutouts of her advertisements, the one for the sports drink, body wash, fragrance, even the got milk one. I would usually welcome these cutouts of my sexy hockey playing fiancé but they are freaking me out because it means somebody that's not me has been here in my house, rearranging my things and its making me feel scared and uncomfortable.

I'm terrified as I look around, seeing if anything else has ben tampered with. I'm so frightened that someone is in here with me, I yell the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I HAVE A GUN!" Which is a total lie. Me? using a gun? I would end up shooting myself and Beca. Beca has held a gun before but I have never held one and I don't want too. This intruder situation is definitely making me rethink my views on using one. My dad use to go to a shooting range once in a while and always asked if I wanted to go with him but I never let him take me, I wish he was here now to save me.

All of a sudden, a shadow steps out from behind one of the cutouts and I'm petrified, I'm going to die right here right now and I've barley lived. I let out a scream that can only be described as the worlds loudest scream, you could cast me in the next horror flick with what came out of my mouth. I do the only thing I can think of in the moment and start knocking down all the cutouts, I don't even need to keep going because it seems to have a domino effect and they go down one by one. I take a chance and bolt for the door but I remember I locked it so it's not opening for me.

"Chloe, baby, it's just me." Beca's voice brings me out of my terror. I stop trying to get away and turn to face her. There she is, standing in front of all the knocked over cardboard Beca's.

"You scared the living daylights out of me! I thought you were some intruder, coming to murder me and take all our things!" I chuck my purse at her, she grabs it before it comes in contact with her face.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you. I thought this would be a good idea." She gives me her cute little smile and I wanna keep my face stern but she's not helping.

"It's not funny! I almost had a heart attack, thought some psycho broke in here!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She's raising her hands in surrender. She takes a tentative step toward me, in case I decide to throw at more things at her.

"I'm most definitely surprised, If I had anything to drink tonight, I would have peed myself. Why didn't you just call me and let me know you were gonna be home?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" Her smart girl smirk playing at the corner of her lips, I'm not sure if I want to smack it or kiss it.

"How long have you been planning this?" I say with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Only since we got stuck earlier today. I wasn't really sure if we were gonna make it home tonight but then we started to get back on the road and I thought I would surprise you. I got here about thirty minutes ago, just in time to set this all up." She gestures around the room to the fallen cardboard.

Soon, she's right in front of me and pulls me into her and I immediately sink into her. She's so warm and solid and perfect, I've missed her more than I thought I would.

"I'm glad you're home, even if you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Me too. I missed you so much."

Her hands move down to my ass as she squeezes softly and leans in to kiss me. I'm enjoying it until I smell this over powering oniony smell.

"Ugh, what did you eat? A plate of raw onions?"

"We stopped at a diner when the boys got hungry, I had a burger." She says embarrassed and apologetic.

As much as I've missed her, I'm not going to have sex with her smelling like this, six years ago maybe but not now. At least until she's showered and brushed her teeth. I should probably do the same.

"C'mon, let's go get cleaned up." I encourage her.

I jump on her back and she gives me a piggyback ride up the stairs. I kiss her neck as we ascend the stairs, it tastes salty but otherwise fine. As we enter the bedroom, I see candles light up around the room and rose petals everywhere. Now I know why she hasn't had time for a shower, she's been setting up for a romantic evening.

She sets me down on the bed and leans down, resting her head in between my boobs, her favorite place to lay, after a little nuzzle she tries to sit up but my legs around her waist stop her from doing just that. She shifts her head so she can look up at me.

"How am I supposed to clean up if you wont let me?"

"Screw the shower, bring it here!"

She somehow gets loose and escapes my hold, she backs up slowly from the bed and I'm bummed. I almost want to forget the shower and her breath because I have not seen this woman for two weeks and I'm going crazy, I want to have hot sex with my fiancé and I want it now. She pulls off her shirt and I can't help but stare at her perfect chest. Her tiny but built physique, those abs, those breasts, those puck shooing arm muscles. I said it before and I'll say it again, I want it now.

She slides her hands even further to her jeans and pops the button open and then slowly slides them down her legs, she's giving me a strip tease and I like it. But at the same time its making me frustrated because she's teasing me, I know she's trying to get me all worked up and then go in the shower and leave me here all hot and bothered. Soon she's slipping her fingers into the sides of her panties and is pulling them off, all I can do is stare, she's so beautiful sometimes I can't believe she's mine.

Next thing I know her bra is off and she's telling me she'll meet me in the shower. I bolt upright to get myself out of my clothes asap so I can join her in heaven. I rush into the bathroom and see she's at the sink brushing her teeth. She teased me, so I can tease her right back. I approach her and press my boobs against her back, hugging her from behind. I trail my hand down her abs, heading to her happy place. Just before I get there where I already know, she's soaking wet and ready for me, I shoot my hand out and grab my toothbrush instead.

She eyes me with something close to contempt or maybe its animal lust. It reminds me of the look she has when she's in the penalty box. Sex after games when Beca has gotten a penalty is always the best I've ever had. She get's so riled up. Just as Beca finishes brushing her teeth, she rinses with Listerine and finishes off with a Listerine strip. It's probably way too much, but she's always considerate like that, making sure she gets my approval and makes me happy which is one of the reasons I love her so much.

I take my toothbrush into the shower and wipe away the fog so I can watch Beca and brush at the same time. When I'm finished brushing, I squirt some body wash on my palms and start to massage them onto my chest, making sure Beca has view of this so she'll join me. I hear the door slide open ad I don't even get a chance to turn around before she's pressed up against me. She runs her hand along my collarbone and neck, turning my head to her. She kisses the corner of my mouth.

"Don't you have something you want to say to me today?" She says softly.

"I missed you."

"I know that, I've missed you two. Anything else?"

"I love you."

"I'm also aware of that." Her fingers slide down to my hip and then lower, alarmingly close to my love muffin.

She's waiting for something and I'm not one hundred percent sure what she wants. I try to think of all the things we texted about today and if I'm missing something she's said. Then it hits me.

'Happy Anniversary, Beca."

She smiles, my favorite Beca smile, happy adoring, I love when she looks at me like that.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." She turns my head so she can kiss me, its soft, warm, wet and minty. "I'm so glad I made it home to celebrate with you."

She flips me around and her tongue seeks out mine, I grab a handful of her wet hair and tug her even closer even though there is not space between us. She palms my breasts and groans, low and deep. Oh god, we're so horny, this first round is gonna be quick and dirty.

I have a great view of Beca palming my boob. It feels so good but I find a little time to gaze down at her and appreciate what I have. My little hockey player, I should be intimidated by her but I know underneath all that fuckhot muscle is the sweetest, most romantic sensitive woman I have ever met. Sometimes I can't even believe how I managed to score such a hottie.

"You want me to take it easy on you?" She asks, while sucking on my neck. She's probably going to leave a few hickies, but I don't care.

"Not really. The opposite of that would be good right now."

She exhales a sharp breath. "Fuck, I love you."

Beca holds me against her chest with one hand on my boob her fingers separated so the nipple peaks out. This is intentional, she loves my boobs almost as much as she loves the rest of me she wont let go unless she has too.

Her other hand slides down my stomach and doesn't stop until she reaches my clit. She begins rubbing circles, gentle but insistent. I hold onto the back of her neck on the off chance my legs start to buckle. While my body is back against the tile and I'm panting like a dog, Beca eases one finger inside of me and then another and another.

She starts thrusting into me, breathing heavy with our foreheads resting against each other. She speeds up her delicious movements and looks up at me.

"You want to do this again when we get out of the shower?" She pants, going even harder.

Her eyes meet mine and I nod. She gives me a big smile somewhat of a male satisfaction smile, she's proud of the way she's making me feel and right now she deserves the pride, it feels so good and after so long, I needed this. I reach down to rub her clit as she continues to drive into me.

I'm still panting like a dog in the scorching sun and I look down to see her hand moving furiously between my thighs. She's made it her mission to make me come, bless her heart.

Thank god she keeps her arm around me because soon enough, I'm coming and I'm coming hard. All I can see behind my eyelids are stars and unicorns and I've never been so satisfied in my life.

"Fuck yeah, baby. You feel so good" Beca ushers into my ear as I'm coming down from my orgasm.

I'm still furiously rubbing her clit and I think her watching me come has made her close on its own, my prediction is right when she calls out and sinks down to the floor with me.

She holds me close and grabs my face in her hands.

"It's so good to be home."

I hum in agreement. Here with Beca, is the best place in the world to be.

 **A/N: Hope everyone liked a longer chapter two. I really don't know anything about accounting so anything I said was off research, if its incorrect I apologize, I'm just trying to write a story here lol. I have been working overnight's all week and am continuing to do them until after Christmas :/ It sucks but I gotta do it. With that being said, updating will be kind of hard because when I get home I'm usually wiped out and go right to sleep and wake up again to go to work. I'm writing this the morning I came back because it's the only morning I didn't feel too tired and I feel like I owed you guys another chapter.**

 **Thanks for the continued support and let me know what you thought :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BRITTANY SNOW'S HAIR IS RED THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I'm so excited, if anyone saw her insta post, i died. The caption was perfect. In honor of the ginger hair, here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

Beca's POV

I'm having the most peaceful sleep after two weeks of being away when I'm jolted out of my sleep because of an alarm. I hate alarms, especially when I've been up most of the might having amazing sex with my fiancé. Chloe lets out an annoyed groan and turns over so she can find her phone on the nightstand and turn it off. I roll on top of her and hit the snooze.

I pull her back into my arms and burrow my head in the crook of her neck, planting kisses on her warm skin. "Don't go to work." I mumble into her skin, it's possible she didn't hear me but then she answers.

"I can't not go to work, Becs."

"Please, I'll make it worth your while." I grind into her ass. She makes a sound which makes me think I'm getting somewhere and she actually might want to stay and let me have my way with her but again she crushes my dreams.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I sound completely like a whining child but I can't help it, I haven't seen her in almost fourteen days, sue me if I want her all to myself. Her working makes if difficult to spend time with her on my days off and I don't like difficult, I like to get what I want.

Chloe elbows me in the stomach so I push myself up and she turns over onto her back, I'm now straddling her, holding my weight up with my hands on both sides of he arms. She runs her fingers over my jaw.

"I have meetings with clients, Caleb wants me to look over some stuff for him and I have to prep for this huge presentation I have to give."

"Can't you reschedule the meetings and do the rest from home?" I try not to sound petulant but I've failed.

She exhales through her nose. "No, I can't. Besides, If I do stay home, I'll get nothing done. Then I'll have to stay late tomorrow which you and I will hate more because you have a game and I want to go."

I let out a frustrated sigh. I'm upset she won't be giving in and I'll have to live my day without her. Chloe is very stubborn and I know her well, I can tell when she's not going to crack and when she really means it, this is unfortunately one of those times. It's a curse and a blessing, usually I love that about her but other times I hate it.

"You should just quit."

She purses her lips and pushes on my chest. When I make no sign on movement she pushes harder. "Get off."

"That's what I'm trying to do but you have to go to work." I stay in mocking tone with a small smile playing at my lips. I start to grind into her again, only this time its with our centers aligned.

"I'm not joking Beca, Get off of me."

 _Oh shit._ She's angry. Usually my morning advances are welcome even if we've already had lots of sex and especially when I've been gone a long time. I was only kidding, not about her quitting her job but about the 'getting off' part _okay maybe not but still._ I didn't mean any harm by any of it and I definitely didn't mean to make her angry.

"Come on, Chlo, I'm just messing around, you know I'm not serious."

"Liar! Now get off me, I can't go to work smelling like sex."

I give in and roll over, letting her out of my embrace. She throws over the covers and hops out of bed. She's naked, very naked. Her pert ass looks bitable as she crosses the room to enter the bathroom. She slams the door behind her and I jerk from how loud it was. Crap, she really is mad. I get up from the bed and head for the doorknob of the bathroom, I try turning it and get nothing. I keep trying but the handle is winning the battle.

"Hey, baby, can you open the door for me?" I ask.

"I'm in the shower." She yells back.

"I know; I was thinking I could join you."

"Sorry, can't hear you over the water!"

She can obviously here me just fine if she's talking to me through the door. Damnit, what the hell did I do? I hear the water turn off minutes later—Chloe takes quick showers when I'm not there with her—I lean my forehead on the door and lightly bang on it repeatedly.

"There are four other bathrooms in this house, Beca. If you have to pee, use one of them!"

I don't answer I just keep banging my head.

"Oh for Christ sake." She swings the door open and she's in a towel. I try not to look at the cleavage protruding but again I fail miserably.

"Why are you mad at me?" I'm staring at her boobs so it looks like I'm talking to them.

She snaps her fingers for me to look up at her and not stare at her boobs. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are on fire and not with lust which is the way I like them.

"Why?" She asks me, incredulous.

'Yeah, what did I say?"

She throws her hand up in the air. "What did you say?"

"I don't know what I said to make you this angry with me and I'm sorry, I truly am for whatever it was."

"The fact that you don't even know is the problem." She turns around but doesn't shut the door on me so I'm taking that as a sign of progress.

I replay the events of this morning in my head trying to figure out what I did or said that would have made her mad like this. Maybe it was the rolling on top of her that she didn't like this morning but I do that all the time and it doesn't make her angry. I scratch the back of my neck, still trying to dig through my brain for clues.

"Is it because I asked you to stay home with me today?"

"No." she grabs her brush and roughly pulls the bristles through her hair, cringing when she gets it caught in a bunch of knots.

 _Shit._ I know exactly what I did wrong.

"Is it because I said you should quit your job? I wasn't being serious, Chlo." I'm lying through my teeth, but I don't want her to be angry with me.

Chloe spins around, her wet hair hitting me in the face.

"You do realize this is the sixth time in the past two months you've told me I should quit my job, right?

I know I've said something about it before but I didn't realize it was that many times. "You had to work a lot over the holidays."

"I was off the whole week between Christmas and New Year's"

"But my family was here, so I didn't get as much alone time with you as I wanted. And you've been working a lot and late since then and were always playing catch up after I get back from away games and then I'm gone again and I don't like it and now you're mad at me."

Chloe sigh's, her expression softening. "I'm just frustrated, my parents put a lot of money into my education and I don't want it to go to waste. And I like my job, I'm good at it.

"What about when we have kids? You wont want to work then will you?" I cringe at the way I've worded this and the resulting changed in Chloe's posture and not in a good way.

"Whoa, were not even married yet, why are we talking about kids? What do you think anyway, that I'm just going to stay at home all day nursing your hockey babies?"

"We can talk about that later." I'm just excited for all this, for us to get married, for her to have my babies, I bring her hand up to my lips and planta kiss on her knuckles.

"Is it such a bad thing that I want to be with you as much as I can?"

"Wanting to spend time with me is completely different then wanting me to quit my job."

"But you don't have to worry about a job. We'll see more of each other. It's not like I can't afford to take care of you, I can take care of you for the rest of my life and I want to do that. I want you to relax and not have to stress over work. Plus, you put in all those hours for what? Less than a hundred grand a year?"

She rips her hand away, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"I get that you make way more money than me but it doesn't nullify my need to have a purpose other than being a hockey wife. What would I do? Follow you around all the time like a puppy? I will feel so useless, like I have nothing else to do beyond being your fiancé. If you weren't raking in the millions my salary would be actually be very good, great even. I have people that depend on me to handle their finances and I wont abandon them because you want me too."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I drag my hand over my face. "I just—I'm home for less than a week and then I'm away again and you're working for the next four days, it just doesn't leave me with much time."

Chloe adjusts her towel and rests her hand over my heart.

"What would I do with my free time, Becs."

"You can come to my games!"

"On the bus with you and the team? Am I suppose to fly everywhere? What about when you have practices and training sessions? Will I go to those? Or will I sit in a hotel room? Oh wait, I'll be getting spa treatments so I look twenty-seven forever!"

"Some of the other wives—" She lets out a breath and moves closer, wrapping her arms around my waist, trying to calm herself down.

"I can't spend my time waiting for you to come home from games, baby. That's not a way to live my life." She kisses my nose. "I need to have a way too occupy my time and my job is perfect, Aubrey works with me so its perfect company and I'm helping people and keeping my brain sharp. You do hockey because you love it and I do accounting for the same reason, why can't you see where I'm coming from?"

She has a point. Plus, Chloe isn't the one who enjoys endless pampering, she'll do it on occasion but it's not something I see her wanting to get use to. This conversation obviously isn't going to way I want it. I take her hand and play with the engagement ring I got her back in August.

We still haven't set a date. I think Chloe has so much going on, it's stressing her out to have to plan a wedding on top of her job, which is another reason I want her to quit. I get how she feels like she'll be less important but I need to make her see she wont be. Chloe is so special to me there will never be a moment I think she is useless, that's ridiculous. I really never see her between both our demanding jobs, why is it so hard for her to see I just want more time for us?

Also, apparently Chloe had a bad experience at a wedding when she was younger and she hasn't gotten over it. Every time I ask about it she's vague with the explanation.

"I don't like being away from you." I tell her. "The away games are hard, I miss you."

"I miss you too, but that doesn't mean I should quit my job any more than you should quit yours." She stares at me like she's waiting for me to put my foot in my mouth again.

the difference between our salaries doesn't even compare. But I wont tell her that since I don't want to dig my own grave. And I understand and appreciate her need for having a purpose even if I'm being a selfish dick about it.

"I feel like I don't get enough time with you."

"Well, get use to it. It will be off season before you know it and you'll be home all the time and I'll be driving you crazy."

"You wont drive me crazy."

"Oh, just you wait, I'll definitely be driving you crazy."

"Maybe when my games are in New York you could see about working from home once in a while. Do you think your boss would go for something like that?" I peak up at her.

"I can talk to him." She says after a moment.

"Okay." I run my nose along her shoulder to her neck then follow with my lips.

"I need to get ready for work," She says softly

"I'll give you one quick orgasm." I press more firmly into her.

"It's already seven thirty."

"I'll be super fast, I promise."

"I'm going to be late as it is, Beca."

I kiss her bare shoulder, nipping as I go.

"So, you can be a few minutes later."

She stops me before I can tug her towel off her body.

"I have client meetings first thing in the morning I can't be later."

"They'll wait."

"Rebeca!"

 _Oh shit._ She's not to be messed with. I'm already in the deep end, I need to drop it, now.

"They shouldn't have to wait," she continues, authoritatively. "It's unprofessional"

"Okay," I say. "We can wait."

I leave her alone and go back into the bedroom, pulling on a pair of jogger sweatpants and a t shirt. Chloe never turns down sex, I must have really pushed her buttons this morning.

I try to get back in her good graces by going to the kitchen and making a fresh pot of coffee, I grab a bagel and throw it in the toaster, I take it out slapping some cream cheese on so she doesn't leave for work hungry.

This morning definitely hasn't been doing the way I've planned.

Chloe rushed downstairs a little after eight, I meet her at the door with a travel mug and a bagel.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast. It's the mocha coffee you like and one of those French toast bagels with extra cream cheese."

She wraps her arms around me and burrows her face in my neck, planting a little kiss to my collarbone. I hug her the best I can with my hands full.

She pulls back. "Thank you, baby. I'm sorry I got so upset with you this morning. It's just that my job is important to me. you already take care of me on so many levels. I don't even have to do my own laundry anymore. Besides needing a purpose, I don't want to waste the skills I've acquired because god knows I'm lacking in the house keeping department. We already have someone who comes in and does the stuff I'm not good at."

She glances at the time and kisses my chin. "I gotta go, I'll make it up to you tonight." She gives me a sexy wink.

"I can hardly wait." I move my head so I can give her a real kiss, with some tongue.

Chloe grabs my shirt, bending backwards as I keep leaning in. "I really have to go," she mumbles around my tongue.

"I'm not stopping you."

She realizes that I'm right. My hands are still full with her coffee and breakfast, I'm not keeping out mouths fused, she is.

She releases me and I grin in succeeding to make her not mad at me anymore.

"I'll see you tonight." I pass her the bagel and coffee and open the door leading to the garage.

"Shit!" Chloe stops short and I keep walking, running right into her, I'm just glad she didn't spill the coffee.

Her car isn't there. "Did you park in the driveway?" Sometimes she does this. Chloe isn't the best at parking, she dings the corners or hits the mirrors all the time, I usually do the driving when were together.

"It's at work, Aubrey took me home."

"I'll take you in, gives me more time with you." I kiss her cheek.

"You're so good to me, I love you." She sounds a little guilty now. I give her a light pat on the ass.

"Just let me get my shoe's well be on our way."

Chloe grabs the keys, while I head back inside to get some shoe's. when I get back into the car, she's scarfing down her bagel, she puts her hand up to cover her mouth.

"This is good." She praises.

"Extra creamy, just the way you like it." I stretch my arm across the seat so I can rub the back of her neck, happy she's enjoy the bagel and glad I didn't burn it, I tend to do that more than often.

As we pull up to her job, I double park, pissing the cars off behind me.

"I'll see you tonight!" she leans over and kisses me, hard with both hands cupping my cheeks, I love when she kisses me like that. Part of me wants to lock the doors so she's forced to stay here and make out with me for a couple hours, but that might make her angry again and I don't want to go there after I'm finally in the clear.

"That's for driving me in! I better go in before someone goes ballistic behind us." Just like clockwork, someone honks at us, making her get out of the car.

"I love you!

No problem, I'll see you—" She slams the door and runs into the building, leaving me all by myself. Another horn blasts from behind me so take my foot off the break and move along.

After I get home, I call Jesse to see if he wants to hit the gym. My shoulder has been acting up lately and I want to work out any of the kinks. I like checking in hockey because it gets me the puck when I don't have it or it gets someone out of my way. I'm not tall but I can sure make a mean check. But that's what messes up my shoulder. That and the fact that I shoot the puck hard, I gotta make sure it gets to the net so I always give it my all, which pays off because I'm not as strong as most of the guys but I'm working on it.

I always go to the gym with Jesse, he's my best friend and helps me be better. He's always making jokes how people 'can't check this' when they're around me which is funny and true. I always know when a guy's coming and make sure to get out of the way so I don't get hurt too bad because I know what a check can do to you. I can serve them out I just can get checked myself, I'm too sharp and can't afford any injuries.

Jesse also got scouted after college, but he was suppose to be the enemy getting drafted by the New York Islander's. But then god was on my side and the Islander's ended up trading him for one of our players so now this is his first year with us and he's playing great, which ups the chances of him staying with us. He got traded for a really good player though and you have to give good players to get good players so its not that he's a horrible player, he's amazing. I've learned some of my greatest moves from him. Sometimes you just need to switch up the players for your team to come out differently in the new season and see what they have to offer.

I pick Jesse up and start to drive to the gym before we can even get into conversation, his phone rings.

"Sorry, dude, do you mind if I take this?" He says.

"No, go ahead."

"Hey sexy, what's up?" Jesse and Aubrey have been dating for almost as long as me and Chloe have, I always wonder when or if he's gonna pop the question to her, she wont wait forever.

"You didn't get enough of my last night or this morning, is that it?" I try my best not to eavesdrop but the guy is sitting right next to me in my car so its kind of impossible.

After he lets her know he's on the way to the gym with me, they end the conversation. I think Aubrey knows I can hear their conversation and doesn't want me knowing about their sex life.

After he gets situated in the front seat, he asks. "So, what happened this morning?"

"It all started when I told Chloe she should quit her job."

"Why the hell would you do that?" He asks.

"I don't know, I just… the away games are the worst, I don't like being away from her and she doesn't have to work, I make more than enough, right?"

I'm looking for some type of affirmation from Jesse and he doesn't give good advice if I'm being honest so I don't think he's the right person to ask. But he can relate with having the same career. I don't know how him and Aubrey do it. Maybe there not as in love as me and Chloe? I don't know.

"Does this have anything to do with the Nash account?" Jesse says.

"What?"

"The Nash account. Are you worried about that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rick Nash, you know, our teammate?"

"Did he say something to you? He's got his own wife; he needs to stay the fuck away from mine."

"Whoa, settle down Mitchell, didn't Chloe tell you last night?"

anxiety makes every muscle I have tighten. "Tell me what?"

"Jesus, you're edgy today."

"Yeah, well, lets see, my fiancé who wont set a damn wedding date, denied me sex this morning after I'd been away for two weeks and now you have information that I don't so there's something she's keeping from me and I'm pissed you found out before me."

"I don't think she's keeping it from you. Aubrey is her best friend and my girlfriend so obviously she told me, I didn't know she didn't tell you yet. You guys were probably busy with your anniversary and she forgot, it's not that big of a deal."

"It's a huge deal. I should do something nice for her, like plan a dinner or something."

"Good idea, then maybe you'll get some action and you wont be so bitchy on the ice tomorrow, we could really use a home win."

"Yeah don't I know it."

While we managed to win the first two games on the road trip we lost the second two. It been like that this season, a lot of ups and downs and I always take it too hard on myself when we lose because I know were a great team and we can do better and really beat any team we face if we really fight for it, except maybe the penguins, they're really good and if we make it to playoffs we always have to face them and usually don't make further than that round.

I'm silent the rest of the way to the gym and Jesse doesn't push for conversation which is good because I'm mulling. As much as I'm upset I didn't hear this from Chloe, I'm glad I heard it from Jesse, it gives me time to process.

As much as I'm excited for Chloe, it means she be even busier than she already is and well have even less time together.

As soon as I get to the gym, I put in my earbuds so no one bothers me and I don't have to talk to anybody and hit the treadmill. Jesse leaves me alone. He knows me well enough to know I just need time to think. I set my pace so its not like I'm sprinting but I'm not walking either. I run at a pace that is right for me and escape from reality the only other way I know how besides hockey, music.

 **A/N: This is my longest chapter ever, I'm very proud of it. Let me know what you guys think and how you feel about the story. So far so good? I'll try to update the next time I get a chance which will probably be after Christmas so if I don't upload before then, I hope everyone has a great Christmas! I hope Santa treats you well ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's POV

When I wake up, I come to realize it's the middle of the night. I have no recollection of even getting home, yet I'm somehow in my bed, with Beca laying beside me. Beca's arm is snuggly nestled under me while her free hand protectively cups my boob. I'm somehow wide awake and ready to start my day which is a problem considering its three AM and I don't have to be up for a couple of hours.

I turn to look at Beca and she's wearing a frown on her face. I think she's anxious. She has a game tomorrow against Pittsburg and has beef with one of their players so she tends to frown when she's worried. My stomach rumbles and it gives me an excuse to get up and search for a late night snack.

I'm wearing a t shirt and a pair of Beca's shorts. I don't remember getting changed yesterday other than that morning going to work. Frustrated on my confusion, I put on my slippers and pad down the hallway towards the stairs. When I get to the bottom floor, I head straight to the fridge. When I open it, I see takeout boxes from my favorite restaurant. I notice that Beca must have picked me up dinner for when I got home.

 _Aww, my sweet girl._

I feel bad that I don't remember anything. I don't think I got drunk last night or anything. All I remember is going to work and being really tired when Aubrey and I got to leave for the day. Maybe I fell asleep at Aubrey's and Beca picked me up? She was my ride home after all. I try not to think so hard over it and make a mental note to ask Beca about it later.

I grab the takeout as snack and head for the living room where I find plates set up for what looks like a dinner for two. Accompanied by the dinnerware, there's also candles and a vase of fresh flowers. Beca must really have been trying to set up a romantic date last night and I could only guess that I fell asleep on her.

 _Oh shit._

I own Beca and orgasm. Probably more than one now. I check the takeout box and see she ordered me a chicken parmesan from that stupid expensive place she always buys from –its also the best chicken parm place I've tried; no other recipe even compares— but that's what makes it so sweet, that she knows what I like and went out of her way to make sure I had the best.

Its this kind of thing that makes me feel bad for denying her sex yesterday, but her dismissal of my job is frustrating. My smaller salary doesn't meet my career is valueless. I really like what I do and it helps people, I like helping people, it makes me feel good and worth something. One thing I know for sure is I've helped Caleb from screwing up his financial future.

I'm living in Beca's gigantic house, driving the car she bought me, wearing the clothes she pays for and rocking a huge diamond ring. I need to hold on to at least a tiny piece of myself. My own job is the way I'm managing this. I'm good at it and it gives me something to do with my time. I have great friends there and few enemies, only very few are jealous and its understandable, I get a lot of perks and not just because I know how to manage money.

I don't want to end up being one of those overly pampered women whose entire life revolves around her man, or in this case, woman. While I hate when Beca is away, its actually good for me, otherwise I'd probably stop hanging out with my friends and only hangout with her. Quitting my job takes me one step closer to that reality and I've never been _that girl_.

Eventually, I'll reduce my hours, or work from home or something. One day, I'll want to have Beca's pretty little hockey babies but that's not for a couple of years. First, we have to tie the knot then we need to be married for at least two years before I can start the process of having her children. I figure well have two kids, a boy and a girl. I secretly can't wait to have our little ones running around, one brown haired the other red. I hope they have Beca's stormy blue eyes, I love her eyes.

The microwave beeps, jolting me out of my daydream. I sit down and start to dig in. The chicken is a little soggy but its still tasty. When I finish eating, its four AM. I'm still not tired, I consider waking Beca up for a round of morning sex but with her game being tonight, its probably not a great idea, she needs to rest. If she's up before I have to go to work, then I'll get down on my knees and go to town on her. She's been stressed since they put Veasy on the team. He's younger than Beca and quick on his feet, he's showing his worth to the team. It worries Beca not only because he's an excellent player, but because her shoulder has been acting up lately and she thinks its been affecting her game.

When I realize going back to bed is pointless because I have to be up soon anyway, I do some of the dishes. By six, I'm tired again, I head upstairs to get an hour of sleep before my alarm goes off. When I go back into the bedroom, Beca is starfished on the bed, she likes to spread out at night but usually leaves me some room. I fit quietly fit myself into her body and she immediately reacts, pulling me against her, nuzzling her nose in my hair while her hand palms my breast. I relax against her and eventually drift off into a peaceful sleep, comforted by the warmth of her body.

My alarm goes off at seven-oh-five. Beca's arms tighten around me when I reach for my phone.

"If you want me to go down on you, you need to let me shut off my alarm."

She releases me instantly and I chuckle. I snooze my alarm and turn to look at Beca, she's already thrown the sheets off and I can tell she's wet by the dark spot on her boxers. I hold up my finger.

"Give me a sec."

"You don't need to brush your teeth; I have to take a shower anyway." Beca's voice trembles with anticipation.

"Seriously, one second." I hop off the bed and run to the bathroom, stripping of my t shirt as I go. I fill a small cup with mouthwash and swish it around my mouth for a couple seconds. I refill it after I swish and spit, taking it back into the bedroom with me. I jump back onto the bed, careful not to spill the mouthwash and hand Beca the cup while I straddle her hips.

I run my hands over her abs, light dragging my nails across her skin. She shivers then tips the cup of mouthwash back, swishing it around her mouth before she spits it back in. a little bit drips down her chin but she wipes it away and grins.

"I'm ready."

"I bet you are." I crawl up her body and give her a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry about last night."

She places her hands on my waist.

"I'm sorry about yesterday morning."

"I know you didn't mean it, not the way it came out." I kiss the center on her chest right below her breasts and make my way down, leaving open mouth kisses in her wake. I make my way down to her mound and place a gentle kiss there and lift my head to take a peak at Beca.

She's gazing at me through her eyelashes, her hands are already in my hair, gently stroking, waiting for me to make my move. She's so gorgeous and all I want to do is get lost in her. The smell of her arousal hits my senses and pulls me back into my main task: making her cum. I spread her legs further and take my first lick through her slit. I can tell she's been waiting for this by the juices dripping down her legs, I love how I can turn her on like this. I follow the liquid leaking down her thigh and shoot my tongue out to catch it, licking back up and into her pussy. I continue to lap up her juice as she tightens the grip she has on my hair.

"Ah, fuck, baby. That feels so good." She praises.

I pull her clit in my mouth and start to suck on it while my fingers tease her entrance. I dip the tip on my middle finger into her and take it back out again. She groans at my teasing and I just smile into her skin. I burry my nose right under her clit and start to move it up and down, making her moan like crazy.

"Oh god Chloe, please fuck me!" Beca screams.

I take pity on her and thrust two fingers into her heated core while I attach my mouth back on her clit, I start with gentle thrusts but then I start to go harder when Beca takes the fist full of hair she has gathered and pushes me further into her pussy. I add a third finger when she starts breathing heavy and I can tell she's close.

"C'mon baby, cum for me." I add a fourth finger and she arches off the bed, screaming my name.

I keep pumping into her as she calms down from her high. As soon as I can tell she's done, I give her another light kiss on her mound and climb up her body to kiss her mouth. Its minty from the mouth wash and mixed with her arousal, it tastes heavenly. Before I can even get a word out, she flips our positions and rips my panties right off, tossing them over the side of the bed. She fits herself between my legs and starts grinding down against my love muffin, so of course I moan.

Beca kisses me again, tongue warm with hints of the minty mouthwash.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby," she says as she takes off my bra, wrapping her skilled mouth over my nipple.

I have a feeling I'm gonna be late for work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was right. After more time I initially thought it would take us to have sex, I'm rushing to get dressed for work and its not easy to get dressed after Beca fucked three orgasms out of me. now my bones are made of pudding and I can't manage to get one damn leg through my dress pants.

Beca makes me breakfast again, pancakes. She can't really cook that well so there a little doughy but I don't have the heart to tell her. She's so cute with that hopeful smile on her face, I don't want to break her heart. I'll have to start cooking with her more so she gets better and isn't so disappointed when she burns something because that happens a lot.

"So good, baby. Thank you." I lean over to give her a kiss and she blushes with a bashful smile and its so fucking cute. She knows she's horrible so when I give her some good feedback it really boosts her ego and she needs that right now with tonight's game coming up.

I have the cutest, sexiest, most adorable fiancé and I'm so lucky. She's gonna kill it tonight, I know it.

"Alright, I really have to go. I'm late as it is. Thank you for breakfast, love. I'll call you later."

"You're coming to the game right?" She gives me another hopeful smile.

"Of course, baby. I wouldn't miss it for anything. I hope I make it before the game starts but if I don't I love you and I know you're going to do well. Relax and get some more rest. Oh and don't check too hard." I give her a wink and I head for the door.

Right before I can reach the door, I feel hands on my waist pulling me back in. I turn in Beca's arms and she rubs her nose against mine.

"You didn't think you were gonna get to leave without a proper goodbye did you?"

She leans in and gives me a kiss. What starts out as innocent, becomes not so innocent. She shoves her tongue past my lips and pulls me even closer, sliding her hands down to my ass and squeezing. I get so lost in it I almost forget I have somewhere to be. I reluctantly back away from the kiss and place another quick one to her lips.

"I really have to go now," I say as her grip is still strong on my bottom.

She sighs, letting me go.

"Okay, I love you, have a good day. I'll call you before I leave for the arena."

"I love you too, baby. Kick some penguin ass tonight, I'll be watching." I give her one last wink before I'm out the door. I left her in a good mood and she needs that for tonight, it helps her perform at her best when I give her some action and a little praise. Now I'll have to get through work to go see her tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Is anyone still out there? Lol**

 **Really, really sorry for the delay, I hope you're all still reading this and enjoying it, let me know what you think of this one.**

 **:)**

I call Beca when it gets closer to game time. After I click her name in my contacts, I wonder if she will pick up since she usually shuts her phone off about a couple hours prior to the game so she can get herself in hockey mode.

I get lucky when she answers on the first ring.

"Hey, are you gonna be home soon so I can see you before I head off to the stadium?"

I glance at all the papers and files on my desk.

"I haven't left yet and it doesn't look like ill be making it in time, sorry baby."

"What about my pre game kiss, how am I suppose to get it if you're still at work."

Her voice gets all low and I can tell she's thinking about sex; I have to cross my legs at the thought.

"I gave you tons of kisses this morning, you're telling me those aren't enough to make it through."

"Those were hours ago, they don't count."

She's the _cutest_.

"None of them? Not even the ones I gave to your love muffin?"

Beca groans. "You and that word, but thanks for the image that's now burned into my brain, you do realize I'm going to have to take care of myself now, right?"

"I promise, that me and my love muffin will fully pleasure you tonight after the game."

Beca sighs. "Okay but please come by the locker room before you find your seat though, I'll give a heads up that you're coming."

"Do you want a repeat of history? You want to bang me in the locker room again?"

As expected, she breathes out another sigh. "Yes, but that's not the reason I want you to stop by. I'm getting my kiss before I go on the ice tonight, we really need this win so that means I really need your lips, they always give me the boost I need to kick some ass."

I get chills from her tone. She's been really intense in bed lately, like locker room intense.

"Okay, after the game, you can have them anywhere you want."

"I like the sound of that."

I quickly glance around the office to make sure no ones eavesdropping and lower my voice.

"I've already ruined this pair of panties I have on."

"Fuck, I love how wet you get for me."

"Only for you, Becs."

I love giving her a little ego boost, especially after the last two games the Rangers have lost, she needs it to get her going again.

"That's right, baby. Only for me."

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, I love you Chloe."

"I love you too, baby. Kick some ass tonight."

"Anything for you. ill have my good luck charm in the stands and that's all I need."

I smile, she sure does know how to sweet talk a girl. "I'll see you tonight" I say before I hang up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just like she asked, I show up at the locker room before settling in my front row seat near center ice. As Beca mentioned, the security guys were expecting me. Of course they aren't expecting Aubrey or my parents to be tagging along, neither is Beca. Now the potential for a serious make out session is out the door with the embarrassment of too many people.

I settle for a less aggressive make out with promise of more later, when no one is watching or listening and my parents aren't breathing down my back. We make our way through the stadium to our seats which are incredible, I love being close, that's where you get to see all the best action, also I'm cursed with tall people who usually end up sitting in front of me so when were given up close seats, it's a blessing.

The games have gotten way more fun every since Aubrey and Jesse have been dating, now we get to watch our super hot hockey players kick some ass. I can't believe once upon a time I use to read during games, now I can't take my eyes off the action for one second.

"I hope they win tonight" Aubrey says sitting from my left, sipping on what looks like juice.

New York needs to win tonight to get some confidence back, they lost the last two games, one in overtime and the other was just non aggressive play. They didn't handle the pucks too well and missed a lot of good chances. Beca has been staying out of the penalty box lately but I can see the frustration on her face when things aren't going the way she wants them to on the ice. Its tough after winning the college championship to come to the NHL and want to repeat the previous year's success. But professional hockey is way more difficult than it was in college, you have to work real hard to even make playoffs.

When the Rangers hit the ice, the crowd goes crazy. Woman scream the names of the players they want to get naked with and the men hoot and holler. I even think I hear Beca's name being called, I mean why wouldn't they, she's amazing. I'm flattered everyone likes my woman but at the same time I want to (as Aubrey says), rip their vocal cords out and feed them to the wolves.

 _She's mine._

Just as I'm thinking about my girl, she skates to the glass, taps on it and winks at me. Jesse follows behind her to have a moment with Aubrey as well. I almost jump out of my seat when the buzzer sounds. The game begins with Beca facing off in center. I love watching her play, she gets me all turned on down there and we have the best sex after games no matter if they win or lose. She's needier when they lose and more aggressive when they win. I love both ways. Who I am I kidding, I love it all ways.

Beca gains control of the puck quickly, heading for the penguin's zone. She passes it to Jesse, who easily avoids their defensemen. I was super happy when I found out Jesse was traded to the Rangers, he and Beca have been playing for years and know each other's moves very well. It definitely helps when you have a buddy that read your play and know your next move. They should be totally predictable to their opponents by now but they're always one step ahead strategizing every week, figuring out ways to throw off the other team and switch things up.

Jesse plays the puck for a while, then passes it to Derek Stepan, who checks one of the penguin players into the glass as he shoots the puck back to Beca. I recognize the name on the back of his jersey. Its Crosby, the player Beca got into a fight with last year, when she was ejected from the game and we had hot sex in the locker room.

Beca reaches the front of the net and drills the puck but it's a glove save by the goalie, ending the play. I can tell she's disappointed by the way she shakes her head and looks down. Jesse comes over to pat her on the back. Poor thing, I think she was hoping for a quick goal to get her team on the board and trying to boost their team spirit.

The game continues but the first half of the period remains goal free, with a lot of chances for the Rangers. When there's four minutes left on the clock in the first period, Pittsburg scores.

Beca isn't happy, she runs her hand through her hair while she talks to Jesse. They're shoulder to shoulder and I can tell Jesse is calm while Beca isn't. My girl can get agitated when she feels she's not performing well enough; she hates to let people down. I feel awful, she just needs some encouragement. There's plenty of time left and New York can turn this thing around. I wanna run out there and give her a hug, unfortunately I'm stuck watching my baby suffer. Its not a good feeling, when she's down, so am I.

I'm so focused on worrying about Beca, I'm not paying attention to what's happening on the ice, Jimmy Vesey just tied the game, he's getting bat pats by the team and I start to clap and cheer. I keep a close eye on Beca, she's worried about his place on the team, she's worried if he keeps playing better than her, she might get traded just like Jesse. Hockey is a tough sport you have to play your hardest because you never know where they could send you if you don't keep up your best. Being on the New York Rangers is Beca's dream, she'll be gutted if they get rid of her. I don't think that's going to happen but that's always a worry of hers and it makes me sad she's thinking like that.

Beca pats Jimmy on the back when they past each other. The goals is great for the Rangers because its helping them carry through until the end f the second period. Unfortunely when they get back on the ice for the third, Pittsburg scores another goal while Beca is on the ice. Her frustration she has with herself is obvious when she switches off with Jimmy who doesn't score either. New York really needs the win, with three minutes left in the third, Beca returns to the ice.

She gains control of the puck right away, flying down the ice with one purpose. She wants this so badly its almost painful to watch. She skates around the players, shifting the puck as she goes. She's so focused on getting to the net, she doesn't see Crosby coming at her from the side. The guys talked about him the other day how he's up there for most penalties and fights, he makes Beca look like an angel, he is also huge, which scares me when he's near Beca.

Beca ends up seeing him when she gets within shooting range, but the Pittsburg defense is on it, blocking her shot. He passes to Jesse, then skates behind the net and that's when it happens. Crosby hooks Beca skate and rams her from behind, sending her head first into the boards.

The crack echoes through the arena and I'm out of my seat before Beca hits the ice. My drink slips from my fingers and splashes all over my legs. The noise of the crowd is deafening, rage consumes Rangers fans, surrounding the arena with extremely loud outcry. And I scream right along with them.

Jesse drops his stick and skates to Beca and the referee follows.

She's not moving

 _Beca isn't moving_

And I still scream, like I've been set on fire or the world is ending. I jump and grab for the edge of the glass barrier that's separating us, I'm too short but it doesn't stop me from trying.

People crowd Beca like a moth to a flame and I can't see her anymore. Rick Nash has Crosby on the ice and is beating the living shit out of him. When he brings his fist up, it's a blur of red. Brady Skjei grabs Nash by the waist to separate them so he doesn't make things worse.

I want to feel something other than gratitude for Nash's attack but I can't.

I'm still screaming and trying to climb the barrier when an arm grabs me around the waist. "Put me down! She's not moving! I can't see her! I need her!" my words come out in a scream of nonsense through my hysterical crying.

"Calm down, Chloe." My dad's deep voice is loud in my ear. "Calm down. We need to go and we can't do that if you're melting down."

"Chlo, honey, we need to go now." My mom said gently but firmly.

I stop fighting and screaming, realizing that they're right. I can't get to her this way we have to go around. I'm took panicked to do anything but take my mom and Aubrey's offered arms.

I need to get to Beca.

I feel like I'm gonna throw up, I stay quiet and follow my dad. I can barley carry my own weight so I'm thankful I have Aubrey and my mom doing it for me.

We approach the ice and security is all over it. I'm too frantic to stay still so I push free of my mom and Aubrey and storm off towards the ice but one of the security guards grabs me before I can get anywhere.

"Let go of me! I'm her fiancé!" I hold up my hand with the gigantic rock of a diamond ring on it.

"I can't let you on the ice." His face is hard.

I pull his hand but he doesn't loosen his grip, his fingers are like steel, he's not hurting me but he could and I could end up hurting myself if I don't calm down.

But I'm not calm, I'm desperate, terrified and my voice is hoarse from all the screaming.

"I need to know if she's okay!" tears are streaming down my face as I gesture to the ice. The closest I can get is to the glass barrier so I press myself against it and watch them stabilize Beca's neck with one of those neck braces.

She's too far away and I'm so scared. I have so many questions. "Why are they doing that?" "Why isn't she moving?" I look to my dad for answers but he doesn't give any.

Suddenly, the paramedic lift her on a stretcher and wheel her towards us.

"Out of the way!" The paramedic yells.

As I'm pulled aside and get a glimpse of Beca's face. There's a laceration across her nose and a trail of smeared blood across her cheek.

All of those things terrify me and suddenly were running. I'm practically being carried as we follow the EMT's. I'm gripping Aubrey's hand as we go. I'm desperate to touch her, be near her, feel her chest move and make sure she's breathing.

They lift the stretcher into the ambulance with Beca's limp body rocking with every movement.

"Wait!" I try to break free of my dad's grip but he holds me even tighter. "I'm coming in that ambulance."

One of the EMT's stops me. "Ma'am, you need to calm down."

"I'm her fiancé! I need to go with her!" I can't seem to calm down no matter how hard I try.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't let you go in your condition. Its not safe." He looks up at my dad who's arms I'm clawing at to let me go.

I know the EMT is right, I'm a mess, most likely a distraction or a hazard. But I can't stop panicking.

"I don't want her to be alone!" I start sobbing again, trying but failing to keep myself together.

They're already hooking Beca up to the monitors and I can't breathe, in should be me in there. She's my everything.

The doors close with a heavy slam, blocking my view and drive away with my life, sirens blaring. That's what my heart would sound like too if it could scream.

 **A/N: Don't kill me.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry I made you guys wait that long, leave me a review of what you think, or any predictions you might have. I love hearing your input so thank you for taking the time out to leave a nice comment, you guys are the best :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To all the guests threatening me: I love you, you guys are hilarious. I'm blown away by the response to that last chapter, you guys were all so funny and nice and kindness does not go unrewarded!**

 **I am back, less that a week later with another update thanks to all the kind words and in honor of the beautiful Brittany Snow's Birthday.**

 **But let's be real I couldn't leave you guys hanging with poor Beca all banged up, I'm not that mean.**

 **I forgot to mention in the last chapter it was Chloe's POV like I always do at the top, not that you guys had a hard time figuring it out but still, it bothered me that I forgot lol. Anyway, read on and thanks for everything :)**

Chloe's POV

I'm grateful that the parking lot is still vacant and no crowds have come out to block my space. My dad is driving while my mom sits in the passenger seat. I'm in the back while Aubrey gently strokes my back to help me calm down. The whole ride to the hospital is awful, I have the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. The only other time I felt this way was Sophomore year of high school when me and my friends prank called the school thinking we were funny and the next morning they called the number back and told us when we come in were going to be suspended.

I was young and stupid but I was really scared and when I walked into the principles office because I knew what was coming. I did really well in high school and didn't want one stupid mistake to cost me my perfect record, luckily it didn't because here I am now, working my dream job and living my perfect life, well now that Beca is in the hospital, its not so perfect anymore.

I feel like I'm going to vomit, my whole body feels numb but alert at the same time. I'm a snotting, sobbing mess, I feel bad for Aubrey, she's taking all of my booger onto her shirt. I look up at her as she holds me.

"I'm scared."

"I know. We all are." This is why I love her, she doesn't promise me everything is going to be okay when she doesn't know if that's true, she's just there for me.

It feels like I've been in the car for hours, I just want to get to the god damn hospital already. Unfortunately, one thing can't go right for me today because we loose the ambulance at a red light and I start to panic. I just calmed down from my last panic attack and now I'm getting another one. My mom turns around in her seat and reaches out her hand to me and I want to crawl in her lap and have her tell me this is all a bad dream like when I was a kid, but I know it not.

We finally arrive and my dad stops at the emergency entrance and we all pile out. I don't even get time to pull myself together before I'm stumbling through the doors, looking around to see if I spot anybody with her.

"Chloe, calm down honey. Take a deep breath," My mom says, placing her hand gently on my back.

"I just want to see her." I search for Beca's brown hair but there are so many people I can't seem to focus on one thing.

With Beca's medical information being passed over already, we don't have to fill out any forms and a very nice nurse escorts us to a private waiting room while Beca is being evaluated by a bunch of doctors. She's being placed in the very best care but somehow that doesn't provide me with any comfort when none of us even know what the damage is.

I feel weak and my body is shaking, so I sink into one of the waiting room chairs.

"I don't even understand what happened. One minutes she was fine and the next… what if…" I don't finish my sentence; I can't think about what if's right now. My mom sits beside me with Aubrey on my other side.

Moments later, Jesse come in and Aubrey practically falls into his arms. He consoles her for a minute before heading over to my chair, kneeling down in front of me and placing his hands on my knee's. I'm eager for information so I ask if he knows anything.

"She made a noise, that's it. They think maybe she has a broken collar bone and possibly dislocated shoulder. She could have a compressed spine? They're worried about fractures and trauma to the brain. They said something about that."

None of what he's saying is making me feel any better.

"But she was wearing a helmet. Her brain should be fine. She should be fine; she has to be fine." The words spill out my mouth louder than I intended them too.

"She's had injuries before." Jesse tells me, like that's suppose to reassure me that she's going to be okay. I do appreciate it though; I mean what else is he suppose to say to calm me down.

I look down at my hands, they're still shaking. I straighten my engagement ring. My super fancy, expensive, gleaming, giant diamond ring. Its just the kind of ring I expected from Beca, lavish and beautiful and so much more than I deserve. I wont allow myself to consider what it means if she's not okay.

It feels like I've been waiting an eternity for news. My dad disappeared twice to check in with the nurse. Ten minutes after he comes back with no news, Jesse gets up and leaves the room. I look at Aubrey.

"He'll get some answers." She assures me.

I don't see how he'll be able to get anything out of it when my dad hasn't but the anxiety of nothing is the worse torture.

A nervous nurse, who none of us recognize appears at the door with Jesse behind her. She looks over her shoulder and Jesse smiles. Now, Jesse is a good looking guy, when he smiles, everything softens and he's beautiful. The nurse turns back to us and we wait.

"Beca is responding—"

I'm out of my chair before she even finishes her sentence.

"She's awake? Can I see her? I need to see her." She puts her hand up before I can get anywhere. She smiles, its patient and practiced. I want to punch her sweet face.

"She's awake but the doctors need to finish setting her shoulder. As soon as they're done, someone will be out to see you."

"Is her shoulder broken? Is she okay?"

"The doctors will have the results of her x-ray and CT scan shortly."

I hate her non answers almost as much as I hate waiting. Jesse stops her before she heads back, murmuring something in her ear. Instead of heading back toward the emergency entrance, she starts walking the other way.

"She's getting the doctor now." Jesse says softly.

About fifteen minutes later, a man comes in holding a clipboard which I can only assume is the doctor. He then informs me Beca has what they call a "moderate to severe" concussion. She was unconscious for more than a few minutes which is a big concern. She's also experiencing some memory loss which makes me nervous because the last thing I need is for my fiancé to not remember who I am.

The doctor uses the phrase _head trauma_ which just causes me more tears. My mom puts her arms around me but I'm numb, I can't feel anything other than my bubbling panic. The doctor continues to talk but most of it is medical stuff I don't really understand; I get the important parts. She's sustained no injury to her spinal cord, thank god. The thought of Beca having to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair starts a whole other round of tears.

I can't get a handle on myself and normally I should feel embarrassed that I can't keep it together but I just can't find it in myself to care that I'm such a train wreck right now. Beca has a dislocated shoulder, fractured collarbone and a cracked rib. It could have been so much worse. She's loaded up with pain medication and is experiencing some confusion and aggression when she initially came around.

"Aggression?" I ask.

"Its not uncommon after a concussion like this. Is she usually an aggressive person?"

"No." I say.

"Sometimes." Me and Jesse say at the same time.

"Not outside of hockey." I clarify. "…Okay, sometimes she's aggressive but only when she's really, really upset." I sound so defensive. "She's never been aggressive with me, ever."

"Locker room." Caleb coughs.

I have been so caught up in everything that's happening with Beca I didn't even notice my brother showed up. Normally, I would appreciate him being there, showing his support but not when he makes a comment like that.

"That was hot sex! I've never been afraid of her." The whole room gets quiet and I regret my outburst for a moment.

Caleb sighs. "I'm not trying to be a jerk; Chlo I'm just saying. Beca has a history of aggressive behavior, while its generally directed at someone other than you, just remember she's been concussed and sometimes people get weird and act in ways they don't usually do after something like this, right doc?"

The doctor's eyes look between me and Cal, and then he nods.

"Sometimes trauma to the brain causes atypical behavior, we'll observe her closely for the next forty-eight hours and decide if we need to monitor her further. There are more tests scheduled for the morning."

"What kinds of tests?"

"Just the standard tests after and injury like this."

I know what he's trying to say. He wants to make sure Beca's brain is working properly, that she hasn't sustained any long lasting brain damage. Beyond being an amazing hockey player, Beca has a beautiful intelligent mind. Thinking about that part of her being affected by this is too scary.

The doctor is letting us see her but only two at a time, the visits must be brief. Aubrey and I go first.

"She's no longer being aggressive but is experiencing some difficulty with memory and some confusion, so just be patient with her."

If Beca can't remember me, it will be like that Adam Sandler movie where they go on the first date over and over again.

I take Aubrey's hand when we open the door because I'm relieved but terrified at the same time. She's okay, but not.

"You have visitor's, Beca." The doctor says gently.

I'm unprepared when Beca comes into view. The lights are low but I can still see the damage and that's only the obvious stuff. She has black circles under her eyes and her nose is stitched. Her arm is braced and shoulder wrapped. Her eyes are tired and glassy, medication making her slow to react.

She looks so fragile hooked up to the monitors and beeping machines and what's worse is she regards me with curiosity not familiarity. I try and shield my face with my hair so she can't see my fresh tears. I can still see her though. Confusion is the main expression on her face other than pain.

I let go of Aubrey's hand and rush over to her, stopping when I reach the side of the bed, still unsure whether I should touch her or not.

"I was so scared." I wipe away my tears but it seems to do nothing as they keep falling.

She focuses on my hand, the one with the huge rock. I don't know if she actually knows who I am or guessing based on that little detail on my finger.

"C'mere, baby." She says, patting the edge of the bed.

I sit beside her and take her hand. There's an IV needle taped to it and its cool and clammy. I lift it to my lips and kiss her knuckles, then rub my damp cheek on the back of her fingers.

"I love you." I tell her. "I didn't know, it was so fast and you weren't moving and I didn't kn-kn-know—" I cant take a deep breath enough to get my words out.

Beca cradles my cheek in her palm. "It looks a lot worse than it is." She whispers hoarsely. I don't believe her, the pain her voice and eyes is obvious. After another minute I realize that talking is taking all of Beca's energy. Her blinks growing longer as she fights to keep her eyes open. My poor baby needs rest.

We end up rotating pairs, leaving me in there and ignoring the two people at a time rule. With every new person that comes in, confusion and curiosity dominate Beca's face, but she always smiles even though it takes her a minute to remember who she's talking to, except for Jesse and Caleb, she recognizes them right away. After ten minutes, the doctor comes back in telling us Beca needs to rest.

I don't want to leave her side but it seems like I'm not getting much of a choice, I'm slow to stand.

But Beca grips my hand tightly. "No." I run my fingers through her hair, it's a little greasy but I don't care, she seems to be remembering right now and that's what I want to hold on to.

"You need to rest."

"I'll sleep better if you're here. They'll bring a cot for you."

I look at the doctor who doesn't seem to think it's a good idea, based on his pinched expression.

"She's my wife, she stays."

My head whips around, or maybe she doesn't have all her memory. I'm glad the doctor can't see my face because its pure shock. Beca isn't looking at me, she's glaring at the doctor as if challenging him to say no to her demand because it most certainly wasn't a request.

"Either my wife stays, or I got home."

"I wont sign your release papers."

Beca's smile is tight and tired. "Then I guess she's staying."

The doctor clears his throat and looks down at his clipboard. Its weird though, its not like Beca can get out of Beca and beat him or anything.

"I'll have a nurse bring a cot and blankets."

Beca loosens her grip on my hand and her body relaxes. As soon as the doctor leaves, she closes her eyes.

I lean in and give her kiss on the forehead. "Beca, we're not married."

A small smile makes its way onto her face. "I know but we will be and I got my way, right?"

I let out a giggle. "You always get your way. I'm going to say goodbye to everyone I'll be right back."

"Kay." She's already half asleep.

I'm pulled in for hugs, the nurse still hasn't come with the cot by the time I get back and Beca is asleep again. I pull a chair up to the bed and lay my head on the sheets net to her hand. I have to believe she's going to be fine. Accidents happen on the ice all the time but usually it results in bruises and aches and pains for a few days. This is so much different, it makes me aware of how dangerous hockey really is and how much I never want to lose this woman.

I slip my hand under hers and she curls her fingers around mine. I watch her chest rise and fall taking in the bandage across the bridge of her nose. I don't think its broken which is good. The bruising under her eyes is getting darker and there's some swelling.

I want to crawl into bed with her but she takes up most of it with her position, its not that big of a bed so I stay in the chair and hold her hand. I sit there waiting for the cot while I'm emotionally and physically exhausted. Fear does that to a person, so I close my eyes and listen to the sound of Beca's breathing until mine matches hers.

 **A/N: There you have it, Beca is OK! A little beaten up and we'll see what happens next but she's a tough one, she'll make it through, it may be a long road to recovery.**

 **Let me know what you thought and thanks again for the great feedback. I'll see you when I see you ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know its been a while, I'm very sorry about that. I just got my first full time job and its killing me! I have time for nothing :/**

 **But hockey playoffs start tomorrow so in honor of that I wanted to put out the latest chapter for you. Let me know what you think and I hope you guys continue to stick with me :)**

Beca's POV

It hurts. Everything hurts. My head feels like someone just shot twelve hockey pucks at it, my face aches and my right arm and shoulder are screaming bloody murder. What the fuck happened to me?

"Alright, honey, I'm gonna need you to wake up and open those eyes for me."

I don't know that voice. I don't want to open my eyes, frankly I don't want to do anything. I don't have any energy; I want to stop feeling this pain. There's so much of it, I make a small noise but that's about all I can do right now.

"This will only take a minute, I need you to open your eyes, Beca."

 _Beca_

Is that me? it sounds familiar. Yeah, I think its me.

I try with every last ounce of strength I have to pry open my lids. My vision is blurry. The room is dark so I'm assuming its night time, the only light is coming from this bright lamp that's stinging my eyes. I try to raise my hand to shield it but there's something heavy on it.

"There you are, I was getting worried."

I try to turn my head towards the voice but the light only gets brighter. I let out a groan.

"I need to check you heart rate and take your blood pressure."

"Whur mai?" My mouth is too dry to talk properly.

"You're at the hospital sweetheart. Do you remember what happened?"

This feels like a conversation I've already had. I blink a couple more times to clear my vision. I search my mind for information, events, things but everything is blurry and it makes my head ache worse.

A woman's moan vibrates my hand. I look down and notice there's a girl sleeping in a chair with her head on my hand. I've been caressing her cheek while she slept. She looks familiar, unlike the woman who is checking my heart rate.

"I would have moved your wife to a cot but I didn't want to wake her."

 _My wife?_

I scour my foggy brain for a wedding. It seems like I should be a very important event, one I should remember but right now I can't seem to remember anything.

 _My wife_ rubs her face against my palm and moans, "Beca"

I slip my hand out from under her and stroke her hair, its soft. Waves of fiery red locks tumble over her shoulders and across her neck.

 _Yes. This woman is mine._

My brain might not be caught up but my body is. The pain of my ride side lessens as I touch her like I've been shot up with morphine.

She lifts her head, eyes heavy with sleep as she blinks. She juts out her tongue and licks her lips.

"Beca?"

Just like that, her voice clears up the haze. Memories start trickling in, like the start of a rain shower.

A pink bra, a first kiss that started a quest to get to her to go on a date with me, lattes and cake, my air hockey table, me outside her apartment begging for her to open the door, a public declaration of feelings, a proposal, wanting her, being inside her, needing her, loving her.

I may not know how I got here or what happened to put me here but I know I love this woman more than anything on earth even if I don't remember having a wedding.

"Baby, are you okay? Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital" I groan.

"Do you know how you got here?"

I go to shake my head but those lights burst into my vision and steal my thoughts. I suck in a breath and groan trying to piece together my memories again.

"Beca? What hurts?"

My wife places a gentle hand on my cheek. Its warm and soft, I lift the hand that doesn't hurt to keep the contact.

"Everything."

"Can we get her something for the pain please?" she asks the nurse, running her fingers through my hair.

"Water?" One word seems like all I can manage right now.

"Of course, I'll be back." The nurse says as she disappears into the hallway.

I look back up and my wife leans down and kisses my forehead then leans lower and brushes her lips against mine. Its brief but it feels like love.

"Do you remember what happened?" she sits at the edge of the bed.

"No."

"Do you know who you are?"

"Beca." I rest my hand on her thigh. She's wearing jeans, they're tight she's skinny but curvy and gorgeous. God she's just beautiful and so perfect.

"What's your last name?"

It takes me a second to find the information not only because my brain is fuzzy but because I'm distracted by her beauty.

"Mitchell."

She threads her fingers through mine and brings them to her lips.

"What do you do, Beca Mitchell?"

"I love you."

She smiles and it makes her even more beautiful.

"And you do it very well. But I'm talking about your job. What do you do for a living other than love me?"

I close my eyes and think, my head is still throbbing.

"I play hockey."

She releases a long breath.

"That's right, you play professional ice hockey. You're an assistant captain."

"For New York."

"Yes, baby." She kisses my knuckles. "Do you know who I am?"

"Mine."

She giggles and nods. She's so cute I want to pull her into me and hold and squeeze her but sadly I have no energy. A soft smile curves at her lips and I return it. It starts to hurt my face so its short lived.

"What's my name, Beca?" her voice is so soft I barley hear the question over the beep of the machines.

I keep my eyes on her instead of closing them. I see red, blue.

"Chloe"

A single tear streams down her face. I brush it away with the back of my fingers.

"Don't cry, baby. I know all of the important things."

"I was so scared tonight." She whispers.

"C'mere." I slip my hand behind her neck and pull her closer. She puts her head on my chest and I hold her with the arm that works. Breathing hurts, thinking hurts, everything hurts.

There are still a lot of missing pieces, like what happened to put me in this kind of pain but I'm too tired to think anymore.

The nurse comes back and gives me water, which I sip. I feel sick, the she hooks another bag next to the IV and presses a button. I suddenly feel nothing but warm. Chloe moves away from me and I want to protest but my mouth doesn't seem to be working.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wake up sometime later confused, disoriented and in pain. Its till night time and it takes me a minute or two to remember who I am and where I am. Chloe—my fiancé, who I said was my wife because she will be eventually—has pulled rolling cot up beside my bed.

Her arms are stretched out, finger gripping the sleeve of my hospital gown. I check the clock, I don't think I've been asleep long. The nurse keeps coming in and checking on me. shining that damn light in my eye. Soon I'm going to add blind to my list of injuries.

"Chloe?" it comes out in a rasp.

Her eyes shoot open and she's up in a flash. "Beca? Are you okay?"

"Can we get the nurse?" the words come out in a slur.

Chloe strokes my hair. "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah."

She presses a button not to call the nurse but to release a dose of painkillers. I forgot we don't need the nurse for that.

Chloe sits on the edge of my bed, stroking my hair, it feels nice. The medication is starting to work. She presses her warm lips to my forehead. "I love you, Beca." She moves to get up.

I grab her wrist to stop her. "Lie with me."

She looks at the bed. There's barley any room for her but I don't want her away from me.

"I don't know if the nurse will like that."

"Fuck the nurse."

"She's not really my type. I'd prefer to fuck you."

I smile even though it ramps up my pain. I tug her wrist and she pulls her feet up, carefully stretching out beside me. she adjusts the covers, easing one leg over mine because there really isn't room for two bodies on this bed. She's right up against the bedrail but at least she's not out of reach anymore.

She settles her head on my chest and I suck in a breath as the pressure causes a sharp pain to shoot down my body.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you? Maybe I should go back to the cot."

"No." I keep my arm as tightly as I can, around her.

"Beca."

"No."

"You're so stubborn." She eases back down and and places her head in the crook of my arm and my shoulder, which doesn't cause pain.

I grunt because she's right. I want to tell her I already spend half my nights without her beside me and I'm not willing to lose any more. But the medication is making me groggy again so I close my eyes instead. The next time the nurse comes in to check on me, she gives me a look. I first think its because Chloe is in the bed with me but then I realize I'm holding Chloe's boob. Whatever I don't care. I have what I need right beside me.

I'm in and out of sleep repeatedly. Every time I wake up I'm confused again, I have to wait for some of my memories to return. At least I can remember who I am and who Chloe is but except what people told me, I have no idea why I'm lying in this bed.

I've taken a hit before but memories have always come back, even if I took a while. The fact that I remember nothing from this one is scary. I'm aware that too many hits is bad news.

My parents stop by early in the morning while Chloe is still half asleep curled up along my side. As they enter the room, I'm still holding her boob. I'm too weak to move it so I give it a light squeeze which makes her nuzzle further into me, hands tucked under her chin.

"Chloe, baby, wake up. My parents are here."

Her eyes fly open and she shoots up like my hand has bitten her nipple.

"Janet! Peter! Hi! I'm so glad you're here." She hugs my mom who squeezes her tight.

"I wish it was under better circumstances but I'm glad were here too." She's looking at me, her concern obvious. She comes closer to me and stands there with her palm covering her mouth, black tear streaks making their way down her cheeks.

I must really look like hell.

She hurries over, her hands fluttering in the air around my face.

"My baby! Oh, god!" she looks like she wants to touch me but she's afraid to.

"That's going to leave a scar. Peter, will that leave a scar?" she's motioning to my face.

"I'm sure they have a plastic surgeon to do that honey, you'll hardly notice in a couple of years."

"A couple years? But the wedding, we have to cover it!"

She's been here less than a minute and she's already on wedding business. She's stressing me out already and I'm in too much pain to deal with it.

"I'm going to be fine mom." Her face is blotchy, I'm sure she's been panicking since she saw me go down on the ice.

"Have you seen your face?" My dad asks.

"It can't be much worse than when Caleb broke my nose." I joke. They stand there sharing a look and I think maybe it really is that bad.

"I need to use the bathroom."

He taps the rail. "Do you want a ben pan or the bathroom?"

"I'm not peeing in a pan."

"Bathroom it is."

He drops the rail and keeps me from falling off the bed—not that I could since I haven't moved in hours—and uses the controls to get me into mostly a sitting position.

I groan and ease my legs over the edge. I've got bruises all up my shins. There are more on my arms that are s dark they're almost black. Every muscle in my body aches and my head throbs.

"You want me to get you a chair?"

"I can walk."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, dad. I need to walk."

He sighs. He's use to my stubbornness. "Lets give it a try then."

He moves my IV stand so I have something to hold onto. I grab it and take a deep breath before I push up. It hurts like a mother fucker. There is no limit to my pain: my legs, my shoulder, my face, my ribs. Pain radiates out until all I can do is breathe around the white spots in my vision and the sharp stabbing ache that makes it impossible to move.

"Beca?" my dad puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Just give me a second."

"I can get you a chair."

"I'm just stiff. I've been lying down all day." I want to do this myself, I need to do this myself. I can't just lie down anymore. I need to start using my muscles even if they're screaming in agony.

I've taken hits before. I've had some bruises and bumps, stitches, a couple previous concussions, but they were nothing like this. I've never broken anything, let alone multiple anythings.

I hold the IV tighter and take a few more cautious steps. Not having the use of my other arm makes this more difficult. My balance is off and the aches are worse than expected.

I grit my teeth and keep going. Ten feet seems like miles. My dad keeps his hand close to my elbow. Though if I fall, he's not going to be able to do a damn thing to stop me. sweat beads my forehead and drips down my back. A trip to the bathroom has never been this difficult. I finally make it to the toilet and drop down onto the seat, breathing hard.

"I'll give you some privacy and give you a chair for the trip back," My dad says.

This time, I don't argue.

He closes the door. I let my chin fall, even the smallest movement causes my head to swim. I'm freaked out, I've never been injured this badly. I relieve myself, but I don't think I have the energy to get up and wash my hands. All I want to do is lie down and close my eyes.

A knock on the door reminds me I'm still sitting on the toilet. "Gimme a minute."

"Do you need any help in there?"

It's Chloe. Fuck. "I'm good."

After a pause she says. "Okay. Your dad has a chair out here, so when your ready I can bring it in for you."

I definitely don't want her to see me like this.

"You can send my dad in with it."

"O-okay."

There's a bunch of muffled conversation through the wooden door and then it opens. My dad backs into the bathroom with the chair. Chloe's holding the door for him so she ends up seeing my anyway, siting on the toilet like a fucking idiot because I don't have the energy to get up. She drops her eyes and turns away, her fingers going to her mouth. The door closes and its just me and my dad.

I make the move into the wheelchair while my dad flushes the toilet and pushes me over to the sink where I finally get to see my face. It looks like I've been in a serious fight with a monster truck. Both my eyes are black and there are stitches across the bridge of my nose dark with blood, making it look worse than it probably is. My face is swollen to the point where I'm pretty sure if I auditioned for one of the chipmunks in Alvin and the chipmunks, I'd be cast in a heartbeat.

"It's a hard hit, Beca. It took your helmet off. We were watching the game you can stop pretending its not bad."

Well that explains the stitches and stiches and bruised jaw. I wash the one hand I can move focusing on my fingers.

"I'm pretty fucking scared."

He rests his palm on my shoulder.

"You're worried about your career?"

"Yeah."

"Because of the concussion." It's a statement.

"I've never had one this bad. I keep waking up confused." One serious concussion is manageable, maybe even a couple but after a certain point, the stakes get higher and the impact becomes too risky.

"We don't even know the extent of the damages yet, or the recovery time. Lets focus on accepting that you're not getting back on the ice next week and move forward from there."

He's right. I know this, but hearing it makes it more real than want it o be. I have hope for the best, which is quick healing and fast recovery time so I can get back in the game before the end of the season.

When my dad wheels me out of the bathroom. We find my mom and Chloe having a whispered conversation. They're both red eyed. Chloe turns when she hears the door open and comes to me, maybe with the intention of helping but there's nothing she can do since she can't really lift me.

I mange to get y own ass into the bed but I allow her and my mom to fuss over tucking me in. I get another dose of drugs and then I'm back off to la la land.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Is anyone still out there?**

 **I'm very sorry about the wait, I've been all over the place. I also saw Dear Evan Hansen recently and it was one of the greatest things I've ever seen, it was crazy to see Ben up there as Evan when all I've ever known him as was little Benji. He was great and adorable, I just had to share.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and let me know If you want more and maybe I wont wait 9 years till I update next ;)**

 **This chapter is going to alternate between both Beca and Chloe's POV's. I'll let you know when the point of view gets changed so nobody gets confused.**

 **Anyway, read on and let me know what you think! :)**

 **Beca's POV**

I spend the next three days in the hospital, Chloe refuses to leave, my mom and Aubrey bring her laptop and some files so she can work and be there for me at the same time. I try to tell her she can go to work but she insists I'm more important than her work, which makes me feel good and bad at the same time. I don't want to hold her back, she has this huge presentation to prepare for and is spending all her time with me. I just hope she's sure she can juggle taking care of me and working, because I know I'll be a handful.

After more than seventy-two hours of observation, the doctor gives me the green light to be released. Chloe, my dad and my coach are there when he gives me the run down. The stitches on my face are the least of my worries. My dislocated shoulder is further complicated by my broken collarbone and some broken ribs. He gives me four weeks till I can start any type of rehab to my shoulder, which sucks because my shoulder has been bugging me even before the accident. My ribs have to stay taped up for the next three weeks.

The worst part of all this news is my concussion. I still don't have any memories of what happened leading up to when I got hit. The only memories I have are when I first woke up to Chloe and even that's blurry. They want t monitor my brain activity closely over the next couple weeks and that makes me nervous.

Even if I end up progressing quickly while starting rehab, which is starting to sound very unlikely, I'm still looking at about a month of sitting on my ass doing nothing before I'm able to start real training. After that it ill be four to six weeks before ill even get back on the ice. It already March. Unless we can keep up a solid winning streak, we don't stand a chance at playoffs this year.

This basically means I'm out for the rest of the season. With only three years left on my contract, the injury could change a lot of things and not in a good way.

I'm already twenty-five and while hockey careers are short, I never imagined mine being over already. Id at least have another five years until I have to make a decision on what's next. I've been planning but nothing is set in stone. I assume Chloe and I would have started a family by the time my hockey career ended. We'd have a couple babies, maybe more on the way.

By then maybe Chloe would be working from home, if at all, so we can travel and enjoy life. Then maybe I'll get into coaching, if that's something that feels right. Why did I make millions of dollars to keep working my ass off if I font have to?

But that's all suppose to be later, years down the road, I'm not ready to slow down yet, I still have more hockey to play and Stanley cups to win, I'm just getting started.

I'm quiet while listening to the doctor talk, nodding in agreement when he sets up what will be a period of rest, followed by a vagarious rehabilitation regimen, starting several weeks from now. But my mind is all over he place, all I can think about is how hard I worked to get here and how one hit could take it all away, just like that.

Chloe grips my hand and I catch her throat bobbing as she swallows thickly. I squeeze back and she looks at me. her smile is weak while tears hang heavy on her lashes. Her fear is the same as mine.

I hope this season is the only thing I'm going to lose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Chloe's POV**

Once Beca is settled back home, Diane comes to stay with us for a little, cooking, cleaning and taking care of Beca while I'm at work. I'm so use to Beca being independent so its weird seeing someone tend to her. Usually I wake up and Beca is already making me breakfast. She's the one that makes sure groceries are added to the list when were running low, with her out of commission, that's going to fall on me.

Am I a little indulged? Yup. But Beca likes it that way and honestly, I do too. Probably more than I should, I've never been with someone who takes care of me the way she does. But that's not to say I can't do it when I have to.

With Diane goes out to but some groceries, I decide to head to the bedroom to check on Beca. When I get into the room, Beca is lying sideways on the bed, looking up to the ceiling.

"Can I run you a bath?"

Her eyes flick up to mine. "You gonna join me?"

"If you want me to."

Her gaze drifts down my body and back up.

"That would be be nice, my mom usually takes a long time while getting groceries."

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"I'll set up the tub then?"

"Sounds good."

I try to let my love muffin calm down. Beca is in no condition to be having sex with me in the bathtub. That doesn't mean she hasn't tried to get in my pants since she's been home but with all the medicine and stuff she's on now, she gets tired easily.

I run the water and throw some Epsom salt in there to help manage the aches. When the tub is half full I undress and head back into the bedroom to get Beca.

Her eyes are closed, at first I think she's resting but then I see the rise and fall of her chest and I know she's fallen asleep. The physical and mental pain is taking a toll on her and its heartbreaking. I wish I could take all her pain away and make her feel better but at this point I just feel useless. All I can do is make sure she's comfortable and takes all the steps she needs towards recovery.

I return to the bathroom and turn off the water, making sure the tub doesn't overflow then I pad across the floor shivering as I climb into bed with her. I pull the covers over me and snuggle into her side. Neither of us has slept particularly well at the hospital and I'm happy to be in our king bed with our nice sheets and my favorite pillow. I don't close my eyes, I just watch her, grateful she's okay enough to be lying next to me.

Its in this moment I realize, the only future I want is one with her in it. My fears about doing something stupid at our wedding can be managed. This job I cling to isn't nearly as important as she is. Nothing is. And that's a scary thing because all of this could have gone so much differently.

I could have lost her.

I decide the next time the wedding is mentioned; we'll pick a date. And we can start planning. I don't want my fear getting in the way of my future.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but its just to announce I'm back and to test out the waters to see who's still reading. Hope you guys did enjoy this, let me know and I'll see you guys next time**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So** **…** **what** **did** **I** **miss?**

 **I** **truly** **am** **very** **sorry** **for** **leaving** **you** **guys** **hanging** **for** **so** **long. I** **promise** **I** **wont** **leave** **you** **guys** **for that long again. Lots of things have been happening and I haven't found time to write. Never fear, I am back and ready to write.**

 **Can you guys believe Pitch Perfect 3 is almost here? Like a little over a month! Well, for me anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stick around for more. Let me know if you guys are still liking this story. I know I probably have been gone for so long you don't remember anything that happened, just re read! I'll be updating more frequently, I promise!**

Beca's POV

I don't care how much my shoulder aches, my core aches more. I could probably take care of that situation on my own but I'm sitting in the bath, looking up at my fiancé, my gorgeously naked fiancé and I want her and no one but her to take cares of things for me.

She hold out her hand for me and I immediately take it, pain be damned. I shuffle against the tub till she's in postion to sit down in front of me. I have a great view of her ass, I cant help not to grab it as she tries to lower herself so shes nessled between my legs. She yelps as I squeeze.

"What are you doing?" She says as she whips her head around.

"Have you been working out?"

"Aubrey's making me do yoga when you guys are away. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Well, it's paying off, your ass s looking great."

"Don't get any idea's about my ass."

"I was just noticing how good it looked, it doesn't mean I want to violate it."

"Mhmm." She breathes, lying back into me.

She doesn't have to worry about me thinking about her ass that way. I barely have enough energy to get my own ass out of bed let alone try to do anything to hers. Especially anything like that.

As we sit in the tub, my hand starts to wander along the inside of her thigh. She watches my fingers move higher.

"Beca, What are you doing?"

I lick my lips, concetrating on the place I haven't been in several days.

"What does it look like im doing?"

she covers my hand with hers.

"I'm suppose to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

"Have you had an orgasm in the past five days?"

"No."

"Exactly, so I should give you one."

"Or I could do it." She suggests shyly.

When Chloe and I are getting it on, Im usually the one taking care of things for her. I like being the one to give her orgasms and she doesn't seem to have a problem with me taking control in that department, shes rather vocal about how much she enjoy's what I can do for her. It's a great ego boost.

But when it comes to touching herself, she gets stagefright. Its cute, and sexy. Until shes I the moment, she a little reserved about that kind of thing, espically when im watching. Were working on it, I'm working on it.

I figure it's a good bargaining position. I had a shitty few days but so has she. Im not sure I can manage actual sex, as much as I like to, I don't have the energy for the real thing, which is upsetting. So im going to do all I can to make sure Chloe is comfortable with me watching her and then I hope she'll want to give me a hand and make another ache go away.

"Why don't I get you started?" I offer as I walk my fingers up the inside of her thigh.

She scoots closer, like she's getting on board with the idea. When I get close to her pussy, she moves her hand inside. I would love nothing more than to bury my face in there right now, but my jaw is killing me, so that's out of the picture. I brush my fingers back and forth over her soft, smooth skin. Her clit is already peeking out so she whimpers at the contact.

"Does that feel good baby?" I keep up the tender touch. It drives her crazy and shes so, so wet.

"So good." She whispers.

"You miss me?"

Her eyes lift from where im touching her. "So much."

Theres more in the weight of those words that I need. There's fear.

I get it, I share it. But as far as Chloe should be concerned,I'm on the road to recovery. My fears go deeper than hers. Theres a lot more at stake with the bruises and cracked ribs.

I push those thoughts aside because they take me out of this moment, which I need more than anything else. This I can control, Chloe's reponse to me, how I make her feel. I circle her clit with my knuckle, slow, teasing. She doesn't push me to go faster, just holds onto the edge of the tub to keep steady and spreds her legs further apart.

When she starts shifting her hips, I go lower and ease a single finger inside. Chloe moans my name and it echos off the tile. She clamps a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. It makes me feel like a teenager again. except when I was a teenager I didn't have to make girls be quiet because I never found the time to date.

"Did you lock the bedroom door?" I brush the pad of my thumb over her clit.

She sucks in a breath. "I think so."

"Want me to stop so you can check it?"

I'm about to withdraw my fingers before Chloe covers them with her own.

"Your mom is washing dishes, she'll be a while right?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I can be quiet."

Chloe's eyes roll up when I curl my finger and her teeth press into her lip so hard they turn white.

"You sure about that?"

She grips the edge of the tub and reaches with her foot, toe catching the door. It closes with a quiet click.

"Okay, we should ber good." She skims my wrist with tentative fingertips and moans softly when I add a second finger on the next slow thrust. I'm so turned on, if my second hand was avaible I'd be touching myself too but unfortunately, that arm is working for me, so I'll just have to wait.

The next finger flutter makes Chloe cry out, im still rubbing her clit with my thumb, its not the easiest thing to do.

"You can help me out if you want." My voice is husky.

Chloe's eyes roll back down and she gives a shy smile. "I love helping you out."

The hand that has been resting on the side of the tub starts it's desent. She pauses at her right boob. Bting her lip, she glances at me then down at her perky nipple. It's hard because shes excited. She circles it with a manicured nail. Its painted red, my favorite color, with my team logo on one nail and number on the other. A few chips here and there. She hasn't had time to get them redone with me being in the hospital and all.

She gives her boob a squeeze and pinches her nipple, glancing up at me and then away quickly. She continues over her stomach until she reaches her pelvis. Then slides two fingers between her wet, swollen lips, capturing her clit. Watching Chloe touch herself is the only thing I like better than doing it myself.

Shes tentative at first, as I expected, but she gets more coomfotable as she makes tight aggressive circles, rubbing faster and harder than I do. I add a third finger hoping I can provide another kind of relief after she comes. The hot water is easing some of my aches as well as getting Chloe off by my fingers and hers.

Her moans get louder and more frequent. Then the chanting starts, this time it's a low _fuck me_ omn repeat.

"Oh shit, Beca."

Her mouth drops open as a look of pure ecstasy crosses her perfectly stunning face. She comes all over my hand.

I wait until her shoulders sag and then I pull out. Then I lick my fingers clean.

"Oh god."

"It's as close as I'm getting to eating you until my jaw heals, so atleast I get a taste."

"When you're ready, I'll be happy to sit on your face."

"I'll be taking you up on that offer really damn soon."

Chloe starts to raise from the water and I'm immediately upset that our bath time is over, but then she slowly starts to turn around on my lap being cautious of my bruises and settles herself so she stratling my thigh's. She leans forward, bracing a hand on either side of my head and kisses me.

"Thank you for taking car of me, can I take care of you now?"

I cup her cheek and trace her bottom lip with my thumb.

"Please."

"Such good manners."

She kisses me again, slipping her tongue inside my mouth as she rubs her pussy against mine. Maybe I can deal with sex. I want it. I want her.

She moans, and I know she can taste herself. Eventually she breaks the kiss and sits back. She doesn't rest much of her weight on my legs, which is good, because shes right. Theres a shit ton of bruises.

Chloe runs her fingers up and down my lips gently. The touch is too soft, I grab her hand and guide her strokes, harder than what shes giving me.

"You need to come so bad don't you?"

She whispers in the voice that makes me want to take her back to the locker room and repeat the entire event, minus us getting caught at the end.

"I really fucking do."

"Do you want me to use my hand or do you think it would be okay…" she trails off, uncertain.

I would love nothing more than for her to put her mouth on me but were in the bath and she'd probably drown if she even attempted— "Oh fuck!"

My thoughts escape me when she slides three fingers that disappear right inside me.

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to last long."

I grip her thigh and close my eyes as her fingers continue to dispear inside me until shes knuckles deep.

"That's good because I wont."

As soon as she's all the way inside me, I want to start thrusting, but that's not a great plan, unless I want to hurt worse than I already do. Chloe hold's the edge of the tub with one hand as she goes to own on me with the other. It feels so fucking good, I reach up to fondle her boob. She does all the work because I really cant help out tat much either other than holding her tit. She doesn't seem to mind. She keeps moving over me slow and easy, amking sure not to put any pressure on my injuries. Eventually she leans in and braces her weight behind me, while her nipple brush my chest.

"I really needed you like this." Her lips touch mine.

"Me too, baby."

"I was afraid I was going to loose you." She says softly, her voice cracking.

I run my fingers through her hair at the nape of her neck, smoothing my thumb all along the ridge of her spine.

"I'm right here."

"Don't scare me like that again." She kisses me, not letting me answer. Which is good because that's not a promise I can make or likely keep.

Her kisses are soft and slow as she way she's loving me. I'm so close. I don't even think its been three minutes.

"Chloe…"

"I love you." Her nose brushes mine. I tighten my grip on the bac of her neck, kissing her as I groan her name. I try not to tense up but its impossible with the way the orgasm punches me in the spine. It actually feels like its punching me in my cracked rib but I block it out I can focas on this pleasure.

Chloe doesn't move when im done. Instead she smoothes her fingers through my hair and kisses me with the same languor we made love with. Or that she made love to me with, because I sure didn't do a whole hell of a lot. Still, even that exertion has wiped me out. I don't particularly like that either.

"I should probably wash you, yeah?" She ask's after a while.

"I can do that myself." I stroke up and down her side. Intentionaly grazing her boob with every pass.

"Where's the fun in that?" she doesn't get off me. instead she grabs the loofah and squirts some body wash on it and starts at my neck, working her what down my arms and chest. While it sucks to feel like shit, and I don't like being incompetent. Its nice to have her take care of me like this. When shes done with my upper body, she lifts off. Im dissapoinetd immediately and want her back where she was.

"Give me a sec." She gets out of the tub and dry's herself off. Grabbing the red robe with my number on the back off the hook, she puts it on and ties it loosely around the waist. Chloe owns a lot of red clothes now and looks amazing in them.

She kneels on the mat beside the tub. She wrinkles her nose and then smiles.

"You don't realize you're bathing in your come right?"

I laugh and then cough groan at the sharp jab in my side.

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"Apparently it's a great moisterzer."

Chloe takes care of the bottom half of my body which eventually makes my arousal jump for attention. She takes care of it again with her fingers, giving me exactly what I need without putting pressure on any of my injuries.

I love her so fucking much. For so many reasons.

 **A/N: Well, I hope that steamy chapter was worth the wait ;)**

 **Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know what you think.**

 **Hockey is back, and so am I ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Im sorry. I know I said quicker updates but I suck. I hope you guys are still reading. Thanks for all the nice comments its definitely motivating for me. Let me know you're still interested and I promise it wont be so long until the next one.**

Chloe's POV

The following weeks after Beca's accident consists mostly doctors appointments, learning how to cook new things with Janet, and periodic friend visits. (Most frequent visits being from Jesse)

Also lots of get well cards and fruit baskets. And some very less frequent, gentle sex.

I don't go into work, doing what I can from home to help Beca. Most of the time shes napping. In all the years weve been together ive never seen her so drained of energy. Not being able to do anything is really taking a toll on her, it breaks my heart.

Having Janet around isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, its actually nice to have her company. Sure, it's a challenge to have another woman in my territory, especially one who's good at domestic stuff but ive learned a few things so that's a plus.

At the end of the week, after a long conversation with Beca where I express my guilt about leaving her to go to work she assures me shes more then okay to leave her alone for a few hours. So I get my stuff together call call Aubrey so we can head in together. It's almost time for me to present the Nash account. They offtered to postpone it but I don't want it haning over my head, dividing my attention, which should be on Beca.

Plus, I need to get out of the house and Janet can be overwhelming with how much fussing she does over Beca. She's a grown woman not a baby.

I pick up Aubrey on my way. With her picking up my slack at work, me looking after Beca, and Janet being here, we haven't had a lot of time to talk. Its usally just brief text messages where I tell her im fine even though im not.

She hops in and gives me a hug.

"How are you?" She gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm doing better. Taking everthing one day at a time." I give her a small smile.

The closer we get to work, the more anxious I get. Working from home has been nice - nicer than expected. Im highly conflicted over going in today and not just because of the guilt.

Beca is actually doing surprisingly well physically. Mentally and emotionally is a whole different story. She's been obsessively watching the games she's missing, replaying every goal, mostly scored by one of the new players. The team won the past two games, which should be good, but it worries me because it probabaly worries Beca. Being away from her worries me.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm fine." I avoid looking directly at her. I'm wearing makeup today, which is not waterproof, I don't need anything making me cry right now.

"Chloe, how are you really? I know this hasn't been easy on you. You can talk to me about anything, don't try and hold it all in."

"Can we talk serious stuff later? After the Nash presentation is done and I don't feel like im going to vomit?"

"Okay, sure. How are you feeling about that? Other than nauseous?"

"Good I guess. I'm as prepared as im going to get. How is Jesse?"

I feel like such a bad friend, although I feel like I had a solid reason not be engaged with the rest of my life recently.

She dips her fingers under the scarf shes wearing and plays with her necklace.

"We saw each other right before the away games, I'll be seeing him tonight. He's missing Beca. The whole team is."

"Yeah it bugs Beca that she can't be with them."

The team has been on the west coast most of the week. They came back late last night. Beca and Jesse text each other and talk on the phone when they can, but they haven't seen each other since the team has been away.

Sometimes I wonder how my life got so complicated but then I remember I'm engaged to a professional hockey player who's currently broken. The thought makes me sad. I think of Beca all the way to the office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After lunch I pack a box of files and head home, feeling lighter. I won over the Nash's, I'm going to work from home for a while, and as soon as the time is right, I'm finally going to tell Beca we should set a wedding date.

I find her in the living room, lying on the couch with the romote control pointed at the TV. She rewinds and then presses play, turning up the volume. She doesn't notice me watching her. I glance at the screen and realize too late that its footage from her injury. The crack when she hits the boards is amplified by the surround sound. The screaming fans drown out everyone else.

The camera angle changes giving me a different view of the events that I had at the game. While I was sitting there panicking, her teammates were checking for a response. The whole thing comes flooding back to me in a rush of fear. I put my hands over my mouth to prevent a sob from escaping, but I'm not quick enough.

Beca suddenly realizes that I'm here. She stops the video and pats the cushion next to her.

"C'mere."

She's wearing a hoodie and sweats while im still in my dress pants and blouse. She moves over so I can get my ass on the cushion.

"Why are you watching that?" I ask with a sniffle.

"To see if it will jog my memory. It sure as hell explains why I look the way I do." She cracks a smile.

I try to return it, but I cant.

"I'm glad Crosby got a twenty day suspension."

"He deserved it." She caresses my cheek. "You must have been so scared."

I nod while try to hold back the lump that's forming in my throat. We haven't really talked about this, mostly because Beca doesn't have any memory of the hit.

"When you didn't get up, and then they wheeled you by me on that stretcher and you weren't moving… I thought I was going to lose you. I coudln't even keep it together enough to be able to even ride in the ambulance with you. All I could think was that I was never going to…" I don't continue. The words are unnecessary.

"But I'm going to be okay now."

I take a deep breath to calm myself. I've purposely avoided that footage up until this point.

"There was an hour or so when I didn't know if I was ever going to be okay again. It was awful."

"I'm so sorry I scared you, baby."

She doesn't promise not to do it again, and I know its because she doesn't want to lie to me. Which scares me even more. She reaches over, bringing my mouth to hers. Its soft kiss, there isn't any tongue, but she finishes with a lip nibble. When she's done, I back up a few inches so I can look into her eyes.

"Let's talk about something nice." She glances at the clock. "You're home earlier than I expected. Did the presentation go okay?"

"I got the account."

"Chloe, that's awesome!" She means it, I can tell by the way she smiles, her teeth peeking out just a little bit.

I kiss her cheek and look back at her. She grabs a lock of my hair, twirling it around her fingers.

"I have some more good news."

"Oh? And whats that?" She asks, still focused on the hair shes currently twirling between her fingers.

"I talked to Mr. Jarvis about working more from home."

Beca blinks. "Really?"

"Really and he said yes."

"And you're okay with that?" She skims my bottom lip with her thumb.

'I'm more okay with it." This time when she smiles, I get the full set of teeth sparkling at me.

I drop another kiss, this time to her lips. I'm rewarded with a little tongue action.

"Where's your mom?"

"She went out to pick up more food. I might need to buy another fridge if she doesn't stop soon."

Were talking through out kiss and Beca's hand has started wandering lower, over my shoulder to my boob.

"The entire freezer is full of meals for the next three months. How long ago did she leave?"

"Maybe twently minutes ago."

"So she wont be back for a while?" I finger one of the bottons on my blouse until it pops open, revealing cleavage.

Beca's eyes zero into that action as she replies. "Probably not."

"Wanna go upstairs so I can rub our love muffins together."

Beca pushes into a sitting postion and nuzzles her face in my boobs.

"That sounds like the best fucking idea in the universe."

 **A/N: Thank you for sticking by me through this, Sorry it's a little short but hopefully I'll have longer chapters in the future. Let me know what you think**

 **:) :)**

 **also Happy Birthday to Chrissie Fit! ;b**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to give a shout out to all of you who left nice comments, they made my day. I'm glad I can make any of yours better too. I hope it hasn't been too long since my last update but never fear, new chapter is here.**

 **I want to wish all of you a Happy Mother's Day! Hope you enjoy it, you guys are the best!**

 **Ps. I saw Dear Evan Hansen again this week, its so amazing, It gets even better the second time. If any of you live near New York you have to see it!**

Chloe's POV

My post sex hair is poofy and damp. Im tucked into Beca's side as she brushes the hair away from my face.

"I'll be a lot happier when I can give you more than one orgasm."

"There are plenty of women who have to actually fake having an orgasm every single time they have sex, so I don't think you have to worry about giving me more than one at a time."

Beca makes a disgusted sound. "What does that even say about the guy that they're with?"

"You cant really fault them when the women are pretending to get off."

"I don't know. You'd think it'd be obvious when a women is faking it."

"Not if she fake's from the beginning."

Beca shifts so she's looking me in the eye. Shes particularly intense. "You've never faked it with me, have you?"

I want to laugh. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes." She says simply.

"No, Beca, at no point have I ever had to fake it with you."

"Are you sure?" Her insecurity is endearing.

"You make me come every time. Your fingers are my love muffin's soulmate."

She laughs "I love you Chloe Beale."

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell."

We lie there in silence for a couple minutes and I start thinking about a conversation I had with Aubrey about how I want to set a date for the wedding. I probably should.

I lift my head and see her eyes are closed and breathing is even.

"Beca?"

I don't get a response.

"Baby?"

Still nothing. She's out cold. The girl falls asleep faster than sleeping beauty now a days.

I blow out a breath annoyed at myself for missing a perfectly good opportunity to make her happy. Instead of waking her up from her peaceful rest, I place a kiss on her forehead and whisper.

"I can't wait to be Chloe Mitchell."

When its clear Beca isn't waking up anytime soon and my brain is too busy spinning for me to join her, I get out of bed, put some clothes on and head to the kitchen for a snack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Beca's mother comes knocking at our bedroom door at an udgodly hour. I roll out of bed and grab my robe. I'm wearing shorts and a tank but still. The tank is white and Janet has already seen enough of me that one time she barged in the room while Beca and I were getting it on. She knocks often but doesn't wait for the go ahead before she comes in.

Shrugging on the robe, I tip toe to the door before Beca wakes up. I think shes been having nightmares about not performing well after our conversation so her sleep is broken and so has mine. She's use to sleeping on the left side of the bed so she can spoon me and hold me close but now with her shoulder, she cant lay on the left side at all. To compensate, she usually makes sure some part of us is touching, wether its her hand on my arm, leg, boob or some part. (usually boob)

I check to make sure I don't have any dried drool on my face before I slip out into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

"Is everything okay Janet?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I have to go pick up Peter from the airport and I just wanted to check and make sure Beca is going to be okay with me being gone for a couple hours."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Her hovering is driving us insane. Well, mostly me but I think shes been getting on Beca's nerves a lot lately too since she always seems to be here.

"She'll be fine. Shes out cold. I think it will be a couple more hours before she even wakes up."

"If she needs anything just give me a call."

"I definitely will. Thanks Janet." I smile.

As soon as I hear the door shut, I climb right back into bed, nuzzle as close to Beca as possible –without hurting her—then dose off into a blissful sleep where I can dream she is healthy, married to me and playing hockey. If only dreams came true.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beca's POV

I wake up to warm, wet suction. I'm slow to open my eyes, pushing through the aches in my body to lift my head. I look down to see Chloe, nessled in between my legs, her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Its swept over her shoulder so its out of the way, and not obstructing my view of her sucking my clit. What a fucking great way to wake up.

I groan her name and reach out with one hand to stroke her head. She looks up at me and stops what she's doing.

"Good morning." She grins and goes back to work.

"It sure is."

Sitting up is still a little trouble for me even with the weeks passing, so I settle for rearranging my pillow for a better view. Then I go in to stroke her cheek which is kind of hard to do with this angle but it doesn't stop me from trying.

I would really love to get her on her back and fuck her but my speed these days is still close to a turtle. Its pathetic. I know its not going to be like this forever, but it still pisses me off.

I try holding my focus back to what Chloe is doing but now that Im thinking about what I cant give her, its hard to consentrate on anything else. I start to get less horny while my clit is still in her mouth. That's never happened to me before. _Never._ I glace back down and stare at my beautiful naked girl, that always turns me on. I need to get back to maximum horny level I was at before. But things seem to be going in the opposite direction.

Chloe pops off again. frowning at she strokes me.

"Becs?"

"Mhm?" _Fuck._ She noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, it feels so good." The crack in my voice doesn't help things at all.

"But you seem… are you in pain? Should I stop? Do you want me to get off of you? Maybe this isn't…"

"I'm fine." Im even close to being fine.

I cover her hand with mine, lacing our fingers together. I squeeze lightly. I let go and try to reach for her. I need more than her hand and mouth, I need to be in her. I miss a lot of things, but being able to love her and sometimes fuck her, is high on the list.

"Get on me." I demand.

Chloe's eyes grow. "Are you sure?"

"I want to be inside you." I almost sound angry, proabably because I am. I want to take care of her and part of that is showing her how much I want her, the effect she has on me, how much I love pleasing her. I fucking hate that I have no energy to love her the way I want. It seems like its always her taking care of me I need to turn it around.

She exhales a quick breath, but doesn't ask anymore questions. Instead she carefull straddles me, trying to stay clear of the bruises of my legs. She looks uncertain and I can understand why. She gets in perfect postion that I can bury my fingers inside and not be in that much pain.

Im typically a considerate lover, I make sure I take care of Chloe the way she needs. Im not usually pushy or aggressive unless im pissed off—kind of like that one time in the locker room. Yet even then I made sure Chloe came long before I did.

I soften my tone and make a suggestion. "Why don't yo get yourself ready for me, baby,"

She eases the hand that's not stroking my pussy to her clit, slow at first then faster.

"Finger yourself first, baby." Again it comes out sounding more demanding then I intened.

My level of horny goes up a ton when she slips a finger inside and moans my name.

"Careful. My walls aren't soundproof." I warn. The last thing I need is my mom to over hear us.

"Your mom's on the way to the airport to get your dad."

I forgot it's the weekend. "We're alone?"

She nods while easing in a second finger, whimpering.

"In that case be as loud as you want." She smiles and it's as swwt as it is coy. "Okay."

She pumps a few more times before sliding a third finger with the first two. I can't wait to take over.

She eases her fingers out and shifts around so I have great acess. It's a great visual. I circle her clit with my knuckle, saving her quiet whimper before I push inside.

"Oh god, Beca. I love your fingers."

"Does that feel good?" I already know it does but I also like hearing it and I need the ego boost.

"So good." Her grip on me tightens when I add another finger and she moans loudly.

"It's a little different than your three fingers, insnt it?"

"Mhm."

"You want me to make you come?"

"Please."

I curl my fingers and rub her clit with my thumb. Its awkard since its my right hand instead of my left, but I use more pressure and rub it faster like she did to see if it works better than my usual method.

She looks down to wear my fingers are disappeared inside her. "Beca, I'm—oh! Holy shit, I'm gonna, Fuck!"

Chloe bows forward as she groans my name. shes forced to let go of me when she almost toples over my chest. She braces her hands on either side of my head, shifting her hips as she fucks my hand. Her face is inches from mine. I can feel each hot pant across my lips as she whispers how good I make her feel and how much she loves my hands.

Its really hot and for the first time since this stupid incident, I feel legitmently good. I can still take care of my finacé like im suppose to.

She shutters and sucks my bottom lip softly.

"Was that good?"

She makes a sound that's probably a word but her tongue is in my mouth so I can't even make it out.

"What was that?"

She stops kissing me long enough to say. "I want to fuck you."

"Later baby, this was all about you." She pouts and I pull her into me. I stroke her back and kiss the top of her head, enjoying the weight of her, even if its making my ribs ache.

"Oh shit!" she quickly flips over to her right.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how broken you are."

"I'm not broken."

"But your ribs." She skim's the tape, binding me together. "And I was lying on you." She grabs her pillow and pushes it next to mine, then snuggles into my good side.

"I'm not made of glass."

"I know." She puts her hand on my chest over my heart and sigh's.

"That was a lot of work, I'm sweaty."

"I like you sweaty."

"Its gross, I need to shower and these sheets will have to go. You're so hot you have me leaking all over them."

Chloe circles my nipple with a fingernail. 'You make it seem so effortless but obviously its not.

"I'm an athlete, Chlo. Sex isn't difficult workout, it's a fun one."

"I have a new appreciation of your level of endurance when we have sex."

"Making you come isn't work. I like taking care of you. I want to make your feel good. This—" I motion to my messed up shoulder. "I don't like not being able to give you what you need.

"You just did."

"Barely. I don't have full fuction of all my body parts. I want to really fuck you."

"This is only temporary Beca. You'll be fucking me into oblivion again soon enough."

"I'm looking forward to that." I give her a wink.

"Do you need any help?" Chloe says as I try to make my way to the bathroom.

"No thanks baby. I can do it." I give her a reassuring smile before I slowly make my way to the bathroom, trying not to fall or bump into anything on the five foot walk I have from the bed.

Once I make it I shut the door behind me and try to use the bathroom myself. I fucking hate not being able to do things and if I don't start trying now, then I'll have to depend on Chloe and I don't want her to worry about me any more than she already does.

I feel bad when she has to work from home to watch me. I don't want to hold her back. Plus, my mom seems to be here 24/7 so it seems pointless for her to waste her time here. I'm trying to get better but at this point, it seems like its gonna be a super long road to recovery. I just hope I start to see some kind of light at the end of this tunnel soon or I don't know what I'm gonna do.


End file.
